Hunt for the Philospher's Stone
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: The hunt for the Philosopher's Stone leads Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, and the Lighting Alchemist Martin Sycamore into trouble. Can they find the Legendary Stone while guiding the Galactic Republic to victory? Rated M for safety.
1. Prolouge

Star Wars the Clone Wars: Hunt for the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Full Metal Alchemist, I do own Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist

Prologue: The Lighting Alchemist

It was a hard decision the Fuhrer King Bradley he along with his trusted advisers arrived in his meeting room to talk about a new decision for someone that had applied for a State Alchemy license. The boy had surprised everyone by showing them that he could create lighting weapons and shoot it out of both hands and even was able to control the very lighting around him. The man was a very talented young man.

**Flashback**

_ A young man with short brown hair wearing a white T-shirt and black pants walked into the testing grounds. Double checking himself for a transmution circles he had scored well and passed the first two test and now were ready for the last test. Martin was asked about if he needed a transmution circle but claimed he already brought them by putting on leather rubber gloves with a small transmution circle in the center of the two rubber gloves. At Bradley's command the test began. First thing was first with both gloves he clapped his hands then both crackled with lighting as he shot out a burst of lighting then the young man then pointed out two fingers the burst of lighting then became a huge bolt of lighting, then with a wave of his hands the two huge lighting bolts hit two targets and then exploded in a huge explosion of lighting destroying all of fifty targets that the testing grounds had out for the young Alchemist. But that wasn't all the young man did with a clap of his hands and more electricity flowing from them he jammed them into the ground and out came out spiky electric stalagmites! Then he even made a weapon which crackled with electricity all over it. Then the test ended with everyone watching it in awe. Not before had anyone encountered anyone that could control lighting. With that the young man left the area with a good look._

**End of Flashback**

"So what do you think sir?" an adviser asked Fuhrer King Bradley.

The most powerful man in Amentries smiled "Well it was the first time we ever saw anyone that could do that with lighting, by all means he passed the tests!"

"Agreed it would be ashame if we didn't have him on our side"

"For once we are on the same side" Fuhrer King Bradley stated smiling.

"Have you thought of a name for this man?"

"I certainly do" King Bradley stated then he proceeded with the documents to give to Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist.

It had been a week since Martin took the State Alchemist's exam and the very stated young man was sitting in front of the Flame Alchemist.

"Hey there Martin" Roy stated "You really put on a good show back there a week ago. Impressed me"

"Well thank you sir" Martin stated "So I'm guessing the reason why I'm here is that-"

"Exactly" Roy Mustang stated with a grin on his face he handed Arrick the golden watch the symbol of a State Alchemist and gave him the certificate paper work claiming he didn't have enough time to read it himself.

Martin took his time to open the letter and read the note "By the power vested in me as Fuhrer President, I King Bradley hereby Bestow upon Martin Sycamore the title of Lighting...Uh Lighting Colonel?"

"That's right. When you become a State Alchemist, you get a codename" Colonel Roy Mustang began "From now on you'll be known as the Lighting Alchemist!"

"Interesting perspective" Martin stated "I'll take it!"

A month had passed and a short blond haired guy with gold eyes walked alongside a big suit of armor and even Martin himself. These were Edward Elric also known as the Full Metal Alchemist, and Alphonse Elric. After Scar first attacked the Elric Brothers, the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang and even Fuhrer President King Bradley had given the Lighting Alchemist a special mission in protecting Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. The three quickly even became friends now the recent hunt for the Philosopher's Stone lead them and Edward's Auto-mail Mechanic Winry Rockbell to a strange door. Martin had changed he wore the Amestrian army's uniform like most Alchemist but still had his white shirt on underneath the jacket.

"Uh where does this door lead?" Edward asked.

"Got me" Martin responded shrugging.

Sighing Edward walked up to it "Well let's find out"

Alphonse sighed "With our luck big brother probably in the middle of nowhere"

"Or worse after Edward goes off with his 'don't call me short rants'" Martin muttered.

"How many times have I lead us to places that lead us in the middle of nowhere?"

"Ten times" was the response from both Martin and Alphonse.

"Oh well" Edward stated he walked over to the door and tried to opened it.

However the door didn't budge.

"Hmm a door that refuses to open" Edward stated "Now I want to know what's going on!"

"You know I am too" Alphonse stated "So what do you think would open the door?"

Arrick sighed looking at the door "Probably a good dosage of lighting would do"

"That wouldn't do" Alphonse stated "Doorknobs are made of copper and copper is an insulator when it comes down to lighting or electricity."

"Then Al" Arrick stated looking at Alphonse "We just have to transmute the doorknob into something that conducts metal."

"Already know what can" Edward stated clapping his hands "Any kind of metal besides Copper"

With a clap of his hands Edward manages to turn the doorknob into another metal that could conduct Electricity.

"Now stand back" Arrick stated he clapped his hand and then pointed out a finger then unleashed a lighting bolt at the doorknob! The doorknob burst apart on impact and then the door opened. Only it wasn't an ordinary door as something began to pull the four into it.

"What's this?" Winry shouted in alarm.

"It's gravity!" Edward shouted "It's pulling us in!"

"Even I can't escape it!" Alphonse shouted!

Edward and Alphonse tried to use Alchemy to make the gravity field around them, Arrick, and Winry weak enough for them to get away but even their alchemy was little use as the door sucked them inside and mysteriously closed behind them leaving them all trapped behind the door leaving them all stranded on a Space Ship of the Separatist Ship. The four landed on the floor hard losing unconsciousness in one of the prison cells of the Separatist ship!

End of Prologue

I know it's short but Prologues are supposed to be short. I've included myself. For the pairings in this Crossover, it is going to be My own character X Ahsoka Tano, and Winry/Edward. Can our Alchemist escape from the Separatist ship? Find out in the first chapter Chapter 1: Escape from Grievous!


	2. Chapter 1: Escape from Grievous

Chapter 1: Escape from Grievous

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Star Wars, I do own Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist!

It was a while before Martin recovered. He woke with a start looking around the place then blinked as he turned to the window next to the prison cell. He expected to be in some place on land but why was there tiny white lights the tinkered in the night and to make it worse he could sworn there were other objects to like a big circle like object. Then the excitement of now knowing where you were got to him. He looked around to see the whole group coming too. Edward was the first to notice Martin's confused and pail face.

"What's up Martin, you look like you seen a ghost" Edward asked.

"Maybe I have, or maybe it's worse" Martin replied.

"Why and where are we?" Alphonse asked looking around.

Martin pointed behind him towards the window "What do you three think of this?"

Winry took one look at the situation and screamed "We're in- OUTER SPACE!"

"WHAT?" was Edward and Alphonse's reply.

The two looked out of the window.

"She's right big brother!" Alphonse shouted.

"Yeah," Edward stated.

"Once again were in the middle of nowhere" Martin muttered.

"What could be-"

"Don't finish that" Martin warned Alphonse.

"Yeah" Winry stated cautiously "Every time someone asks that question something worse happens."

"Like what could happen on a Space Ship?" Edward asked.

Suddenly the door opened.

"I had to ask that" Edward said as everyone turned to the opened door.

The group saw someone coming in the door. It wasn't someone. It looked like a suit of white armor with eerie gold eyes and for some odd reason troubled breathing. Whatever it was, was dragging a red humanoid figure with horns on it's head which was unconscious. The white armored object then opened the door to the prison cell. Then scanned the prison cell making sure it was okay to put it's prisoner in. It spotted Edward Elric then threw the unconscious creature at Edward "In you go"

Edward Elric collapsed and trapped under the creature's weight.

"Time to make my report to Count Dooku!" The creature shouted they heard the creature ordering another robot or three "You there guard the prisoners"

"Rodger, Rodger!"

Then the creature walked out leaving as Alphonse rushed to his older brother and relieved him from the humanoid creature's weight.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Alphonse asked "Another soul in armor?"

Winry wasn't listening her eyes had hearts in them as she excitably chanted out "That was what I like to call full Auto-Mail body armor! I've got to check him out more! So I can make an Auto-Mail Body like that!"

"Figures" Edward stated.

"One question though" Martin asked pointing to the unconscious creature"Who is she?"

"I've never seen a red skinned person with horns before" Winry confessed turning back to the situation on hand.

"Edward, Martin and I must've traveled almost everywhere in Ametries and I never seen things like this" Alphonse stated.

"One thing's for sure the creature is female" Edward stated.

Alphonse looked puzzled at first but Martin got it and blushed muttering "Pervert."

Winry got it too and looked like she was about to throw a wrench at Edward's head as Edward turned to her "No Winry not the wrench! I didn't mean it like that! It's not my fault that white armored creature threw her to me and her chest slammed into my forehead!

"Oh man now what do we do?" Alphonse asked.

"Why we wait for her to come into consciousness."

"Well I'll see what I can do" Winry stated.

She ran some tests on the newcomer the girl besides being unconscious was okay. Winry sighed as the girl finally came too.

"Where am I?" the girl asked she reached for her shorts "And where is my Lightsaber?"

"I know one thing Missy, were on a spaceship in outer space but what the heck is a lightsaber?" was a man's response.

The girl looked around and saw what she was in "Great...Now I remember, I was spying on this ship for the Republic and General Grievous jumps me, easily overpowers me and knocks me on the head. That explains why I'm here-"

While the creature is talking she notices that there was a blond haired girl, a short blond haired guy , another brown haired guy wearing a blue and yellow uniform along with a big huge suit of armor exchange quick and confused glances.

"Uh back up-where are we again?" was the short blond haired boy's response.

"Um were on board a Separatist Ship"

"What's a Separatist?" the blond haired girl asked.

"Everyone knows who they are!" the red skinned girl shouted "They are an evil group of beings that are after complete tyranny control over the galaxy!"

"We'll excuse us for not knowing!" the short guy stated sarcastically even though he was telling the truth.

"Well shorty you-"

"Don't call me shorty! I rip off your feet and stick em them on your head!"

"Yeah right" the girl responded.

"Oh you want proof I'll do it!"

"Big Brother!" the red skinned girl heard the big suit of armor speak up grabbing onto the short boy's head "That's no way to treat a lady buy threatening her!"

"She started it!"

"Oh Ed, Ed, Ed" was the brown haired man's response "Must we go threw a little bit of trouble every time someone calls you short?"

"Hey you would be sensitive too if you were this-" Edward began then he began shaking himself violently shouting out cuzz words "Damm you don't call yourself that!"

The blond haired girl took her time and stretched out her hand "Sorry missy as you can see we are not from around here. My name is Winry Rockbell,"

"Oh that explains why you have so many questions" the girl stated "My name is Ahsoka Tano by the way. Who are your guy friends Winry?"

"I'm Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist" Edward stated "But you may call me Ed everyone else does."

"I'm Edward's younger brother Alphose Elric," the big towering armored being stated "But you may call me Al for short."

"And I'm Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist."

"Okay now I'm the one confused" Ahsoka stated "Ed, your the Full Metal what? And Martin you are the Lighting what?"

"I'm the Full Metal Alchemist" Edward stated "Martin here is the Lighting Alchemist."

"Alright now I'm confused."

"Let's just say" Martin stated "We'll tell you later on, right now I think that Ed, Winry, Al and I need to be briefed on this situation."

"Good call Martin" Winry told him.

Ahsoka nodded and told them about the Republic how it was a World Wide galaxy democratic system. How that she wasn't a human but her species were known as Torguratas, how it was protected by the Jedi Knights which she was a part of only she was a Padawan a student learning the ways of the Force. She went ahead and told them more about the Separatist and that the Republic was at war with them.

"We really are in trouble now" Martin muttered "Thanks a lot Ed"

"Hey! it was your idea to blow up that doorknob with a blast of lighting!"

"Well to be fair older brother" Alphonse stated "You were the one that lead us into a middle of nowhere for about ten times. This would be the eleventh time this happened."

"And to make it in a war" Winry stated.

"So are you two going to tell me why you Ed are known as the Full Metal Alchemist and Martin's the Lighting Alchemist."

"Sure we will" Ed stated.

"Alchemist are people that have perfected Alchemy" Alphonse stated.

"Alchemy?" Ahsoka asked.

"A science based off an equivalent exchange" Edward stated.

"In other words" Martin told Ahsoka "Human kind or even your people the Torugas, can't receive something with giving something first. That is the what Alchemy is all about the equivalent exchange whatever one does, something equal must be given."

"Like I stated" Alphonse spoke "Those that perfected Alchemy are known as Alchemist. I am one, my big brother's an Alchemist, and Martin is an Alchemist-"

"What about Winry?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not one" Winry stated "But I'm a special type of supporter helping Edward out."

"That'll come later" Edward whispered to her.

Winry nodded "Right,"

"Well anyway" Alphonse stated "An Alchemist's slogan is for the People, in other words we help the people out."

"Good" Ahsoka stated "Good guys"

"True" Martin stated "But where we come from Amenstris, there are two types of Alchemist, regular alchemist like Al here and then there is what Ed and I are, State Alchemist."

"State Alchemist?"

"Yes" Ed stated "Unlike the regular Alchemist a State Alchemist goes against the for the People slogan, for this we are known as Dogs of the Military."

"So that means" Ahsoka stated "That you Ed and Martin are known as Amestris's Human Weapon?"

"Yes" Martin stated "Sadly one can say that but we State Alchemist are like your Republic Clone Troopers, we are completely loyal to the Military and supposed to obey our superior's orders without question."

"Oh" Ahsoka stated.

"We're the Alchemist that use Alchemy to kill people if we are ordered to" Ed stated sadly "I haven't killed anyone yet."

"Also" Martin said "You can tell who is a State Alchemist and who isn't"

"How?" Ahsoka asked.

Martin and Edward showed her their Golden watches as they both answered her "These gold watches are proof for us being State Alchemists."

"Plus" Winry stated "When one becomes a State Alchemist they gain codenames. From the moment they pass their tests they then gain that title. Edward Elric is always going to be known as the Full Metal Alchemist! Martin is always going to be known as the Lighting Alchemist!"

"I see so that's what Edward and Martin meant when they told me their last names" Ahsoka stated.

Alphonse nodded "Now you get it."

"Why are you here?" Ahsoka asked after a while of silence which was about two whole hours.

At this Edward and Alphonse looked at each other nervously then turned to her "Another long story Ahsoka which we'll explain later or you might find out sooner or later."

"Okay guys and girls now what do we do?" Winry asked.

"What else we bust out of here!" Edward stated forming a fist.

"Good plan" Ahsoka stated "But Can we please get my lightsaber?"

"Sure" Martin said for Ed and Al "We wouldn't want you to go to your teacher without your lightsaber and without breaking you out."

"Thank you Martin" Ahsoka stated "But how do we get out of here."

"Leave that to me" Martin stated he then clapped his hands together then with his hands cracking with electricity touched the forcefield. The Forcefield turned into lighting then disintegrated.

"What did you do?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Simple" Ed said with a smile "Martin isn't known as the Lighting Alchemist for nothing now, Martin can transmute anything into lighting and then is able to control the lighting so now we can get out of this joint!"

"Well remind me to give you great regards to my master" Ahsoka stated as the group got out.

"So where do you think your lightsaber is?" Winry asked.

"On General Grievous's belt" Ahsoka replied.

"General Grievous?" Edward stated with a tremble of fear "Even that name makes me feel fear."

"He should be feared" Ahsoka stated "Grievous has killed thousands of Jedi. From Padawans like myself, to Jedi Knights and he's even killed a few Jedi Masters."

"So what does he look like?" Winry asked.

"Do you remember someone dragging me?"

Edward nodded "Yes. He was all white armored, had trouble breathing and eerie eyes"

"That was General Grievous" Ahsoka stated.

This caused Ed, Al to stop.

"What's wrong? Afraid shorty?" Ahsoka teased Edward.

"Call me shorty again and I'll send you into Outer Space and I'm not afraid, I don't fear anything-"

"Well almost anything, there is one thing Al and I fear"

Martin smirked "Oh yeah your teacher."

Ahsoka turned to Al whom was silent "You two are afraid of your teacher? I mean no one should be afraid of teachers. I know I'm not afraid from my own master."

"W-W-W-Well" Alphonse stated and Ahsoka sworn she saw the huge hunk of armor sweat drop "Y-Y-Y-You don't know how scary our teacher can be. Do you want to know what she did to us?"

"Sure can't be any scarier than anything I've encountered so far."

Martin turned as Ed and Al seemed to have gotten even more scared on this memory as Ed answered "She had us living on a deserted Island, we couldn't use Alchemy during the month, now admitting there wasn't any savage beast but she did send someone to attack us. Plus she was very scary. I can't even tell you how many times Al and I have been sent souring into the air from one of her punches plus she broke my nose with a book."

"I take it back" Ahsoka stated shivering "Now I'm beginning to fear your teacher."

"Enough fighting here right now, let's concentrate on getting Ahsoka's lightsaber from General Grievous belt then bust out of here!" Winry shouted.

"Right" Ahsoka stated "But those guards outside will fire at me if I set foot out"

"You won't set foot out" Al stated "For I believe Edward has a plan."

"I certainly do" Edward stated "Okay Ahsoka, go inside Al's armor"

"Hmm?" Ahsoka asked "But there's someone already inside there!"

"Do you want to be shot?"

"No" Ahsoka stated.

"Then get in his armor!" Ed stated.

Ahsoka turned "Sorry Al, but could you open up for me."

"Okay" Al stated "But don't touch the red circle."

"Got it" Ahsoka said as Al opened up, then she jumped in and shouted "HEY where's the Body?"

Then Al closed his armor leaving Ahsoka to think really hard on this matter _Strange I thought __this armor had a human body in it, but there is none. How is this thing related to Ed if there is no physical body?_

"Now what?" Al asked.

"We go and find this General Grievous!" Ed stated and somehow take his lightsaber.

"I'll do it with the Force" Ahsoka's voice stated.

"Got it now let's go" Martin stated "Winry stay close by."

"Got it"

They opened the door and saw three skeleton like robots. Seeing the robots Winry gasped "Oh what great technology the Republic and Separatist have!!"

The two Droids turned around and one saw the girl "Hugh I don't remember the General capturing a girl.

"Never mind that but look at the armor!" a second stated as Alphonse towered above them.

"What should we do?" a third one asked

"Fire!" was the first one's order.

"No wait!" Al shouted as the three Battle Droids lifted up their guns and fired three blast at him "It's gonna ricochet!"

The blasts ricochet off of Al's armor and destroys the Battle Droids "Ops too late... Are you Okay Ahsoka?"

"Yeah I'm fine your armor managed to deflect the blasts with ease like a lightsaber."

"Oh man" Winry complained "Now I'll never know how what those things were!"

"They are Battle Droids" Ahsoka stated "Troops for the Separatist."

"Okay" Ed stated "So where's the General."

Suddenly another Battle Droid noticed the three then pulled the alarm "Prisoners!"

However before the Battle Droid could complete it's sentence it was silenced by an electrical spike coming out of the ground.

"Now we have company coming" Winry stated as more Battle Droids came closer.

With a look of despair Edward, Martin and Alphonse clapped their hands and made weapons out of Alchemy then charged the Battle Droids! The clueless Droids were no match to the three Alchemist and Ahsoka guided them up the pathway straight into General Grievous.

"So you are the escaped Prisoners!" General Grievous stated as four new Droids appeared.

"Great Magna Guards!" Ahsoka whispered.

However Winry saw her chance and ran over to the Droid General and bowed before him "Oh please great General Grievous your body structure is amazing.

"What are you girl?" General Grievous asked her.

"I'm Winry Rockbell!" Winry stated "Please don't kill us, we're just confused lost travelers."

"Hmm you certainly don't look like Normal Republic Dogs."

"If you spare us, I'll upgrade your body."

"Upgrade my body?" General Grievous asked.

"Traitor!" Ed hissed towards Winry.

Winry turned to him and whispered back making sure General Grievous didn't here her whispered words "I'm not really going to upgrade him, you, Al and Martin should deal with those Magna Droids.

"Good plan" Martin stated.

"Well then" Grievous stated "What makes you think I'll need upgrading, what can one like you do?"

"I can design any type of body!" Winry told him "I've made mechanical arms and legs, so it shouldn't be hard to make you a newer body! Hey can I see your lightsaber collection?"

"In all my years" General Grievous stated in disbelief "I've never seen a girl so interested in mechanics. But since your asking nicely I'll show you my Lightsaber collection."

Ahsoka waited for her chance as the Droid General pulled out four lightsabers and lite them. Two were green and two were blue. Ahsoka saw her own Lightsaber as Alphonse managed to knock a Magna Guard's head off with a powerful punch to the head only to find out the hard way that that wasn't how you destroy the Magna Guard. Martin easily destroyed them with his lighting. Edward ducked and managed to slice a fourth Magna Guard's head off and find out the same thing as Al did. He was stabbed in the right arm. The weapon of the Magna Guard pierced away the clothing revealing to Ahsoka and General Grievous Edward's robotic arm. Alphonse managed to dodge his Magna Guard's second strike, this one went on to expose Edward's left leg. General Grievous stopped and saw Edward Elric's body as The Lighting Alchemist destroyed the remaining two Magna Guards.

"Are you a Droid?" General Grievous asked looking at the destroyed remains of his Magna Guards.

"No" Winry stated "Remember what I said about mechanical work, that is what I can do."

"Impressive skills you have girl" General Grievous stated to her "To make robotic parts for humans, we the Separatist could use your skills so that we could enhance our Battle Droids making them stronger than the Republic's Clone Army. Welcome aboard the Separatist Alliance-Hey"

The Droid General's words were interrupted as Ahsoka used the Force to regain her lightsaber. She then burst out of Alphonse's armor and grabbed her lightsaber.

"So you escaped too youngling?" Grievous asked her.

"I was in that Armor the whole entire time General Grumpy!"

"No matter you may not go" General Grievous stated grabbing Winry by her arm and whirling her around "I've found us a useful mechanic for our Droids!"

Edward, Alphonse, and Martin turned to him as Ahsoka stated "Let her go Grievous. You only want to make her your slave."

"Try and make me" General Grievous stated "Or the girl dies."

"General Grievous" Martin spoke up "It's not nice to hold someone as a slave. God forbid knows that I know how that feels like."

"He's right" Edward stated his Auto-Mail limbs reflected the light off them as he spoke "Besides I need Winry. What she didn't tell you was how much she charges for these limbs and how easy they can break."

"Doesn't matter!" Grievous stated "What would you need her for shorty."

"That's it!" Edward shouted "Don't call me shorty, I rip away that armor and reveal who you truly are!"

With that Edward charged.

"So the boy has a temper" Grievous stated "What can you do, your no Jedi!"

General Grievous watched as Edward clapped his hands then formed the biggest cannon Ahsoka had ever saw.

"I'm no Jedi but I can do this I'll send you to the scrap heap!"

"Go ahead" General Grievous stated bringing Winry a struggling Winry by her neck forward "I'm sure you won't miss."

"He's right" Edward muttered "I can't endanger Winry."

"Thought so" General Grievous stated "If I hold her in front of me then I will not be harmed.

"That maybe so" Martin stated "But General."

"What is it?"

"You should know who your fighting against. It's not smart to pick a fight with us State Alchemists" Martin stated "I am Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist!"

"Ha, go ahead I'll make you the same offer as I did to your friend."

"That maybe true" Martin stated "But you underestimate us State Alchemist especially me, I can transmute anything into electricity or lighting.

"You're point?" General Grievous asked then the Droid General's body erupted in a flash of electricity from underneath his feet! The Evil Droid General growled in anger as he let go of Winry whom ran over towards Al whom kept her safe. Then Edward saw his chance, he fired the cannon and sent Grievous flying head over toe towards the control panel. Then Alphonse, Edward and Martin clapped their hands together and sent out three entire rows and columns of electrical stalagmites at General Grievous the Stalagmites shocked him but that wasn't all Edward did, using Alchemy he created a huge floating fist and slammed it onto General Grievous.

"Now let's go!" Ahsoka shouted.

"We're right with you!" Ed stated as the Droid General somehow recovered with ease then pressed a button "All troops we have stowaways that are escaping, kill them all but bring me the blond haired girl alive. She'll do us a lot of good and Count Dooku will award me for giving her to our cause."

The five ran and each time Battle Droids and Super Battle Droid blocked our hero's view but this time Ahsoka helped out with her lightsaber, she slashed and diced threw the Battle Droids as the Alchemist provided both better range cover than Clone Troopers and even close combat help help. Soon our heroes have fought to the end of the ship where a computer sat. Ahsoka then turned on her com link "Master this is Ahsoka Tano."

A voice sounded and it was the voice of her master Anakin Skywalker "Ahsoka what's that racket?"

"Battle Droids!" Ahsoka shouted "They cornered us."

"Us?" Anakin's voice asked.

"Tell you later, right now we need the Twilight to get us out of here."

"I'm on my way Snips."

Then the com link went dead as Edward turned to her a wide grin spread across his face"Your name is Snips?"

"Shut up shorty" Ahsoka stated.

"You're lucky I've dubbed you as a friend in this kind of situation!"

"A situation that I'll deal with personally!" General Grievous stated as he had caught up with the group and boy was the Droid General ever angry.

Martin shifted "Here comes the General to boot."

"Yes and now you have nowhere to run. Try to outsmart me again!"

"Ready for round two?" Edward asked.

"More than ready I now know of your friend's electrical powers but this time they won't help you!"

"I am Edward Elric" Edward stated "The Full Metal Alchemist."

"Can see why your known as the Full Metal Alchemist with those short mechanical limbs!" General Grievous shouted activating all four of his lightsabers once again "Which I'll add onto your female friend's resume when I give her to Count Dooku"

With this he and the Droid armies charged. While the fighting was going on Winry was at the far end watching the fight. She gave out a groan as Edward was shot in his Auto-Mail arm then barely avoid a lightsaber swipe to his left leg. She winced as Ahsoka barely blocked four lightsaber trust with her own single lightsaber, seeing his chance Edward Elric gave General Grievous a kick but the Droid General managed to grab his leg and toss him aside towards Ahsoka knocking both of them down. The Droid General lunged raising two Lightsabers "Two people going down!"

"Oh no your not!" Alphonse shouted he used Alchemy to form more spikes which destroyed three Battle Droids and forced the Droid General back.

Martin managed to dodge another Super Battle Droid's missile which almost hit Winry. Suddenly wheels started to surround the group.

"Oh-no" Ahsoka stated "Destroyer Droids! There dangerous."

"How can wheels be dangerous?" Edward asked.

He got his answer when the wheels transformed and with glowing energy fields surrounding them began rapidly firing onto the group. It was at this point Winry was actually barley struck by one of the stray blast on her arm. She feel clutching her arm and Alphonse quickly formed a wall with a quick clap of his hands.

"Are you okay Winry?" Alphonse asked.

"I will be" Winry stated "It's just a graze"

"Get inside my armor it's too dangerous right now!" Alphonse suggested.

"Right"

She got in as General Grievous came closer to Alphonse "So your empty in the inside, the girl inside you won't last long against my lightsabers!"

"Not so fast" Alphonse stated he clapped his hands and formed a huge spear and pointed it at General Grievous who snorted out laughing " Fool nothing can stop a lightsaber!"

With this the Droid General cut the spear in half but before he could finish Alphonse off, Martin managed to shock Grievous back, long enough for Edward to successfully land a kick to the Droid General's stomach. The General stumbled as Edward took two Destroyer Droid blast in his auto-mail Arm! Then it happened The Droid General saw his chance and sliced out at Edward's Auto-Mail limbs! Edward quickly jumped over the two lightsabers that were aimed at his Auto-Mail leg but didn't see the two aimed at his Auto-Mail arm until it was too late. Edward saw them coming and tried to flip out of the way but the Droid General's lightsabers found their mark by cutting Edward's Auto-Mail into four pieces.

Edward took one look at his destroyed hand and sweat dropped as he heard Winry gasping out screaming "I'm in for it later on."

"That's it!" Martin shouted knowing that Edward couldn't preform Alchemy without his other arm with his lighting he was able to transmute an electrical lance simular to the Magna Droid's weapons except it was glowing with lighting. The Lighting Alchemist hoped this time the electricity would be enough to repeal the Droid General's lightsabers and grabbed the weapon. Then engaged the General in a close combat fight using the electrical weapon like the Magna Droids. It worked the lighting proved to stop the General's lightsaber making them able to parry the blades. This helped Ahsoka out big time as the two forced General Grievous back but stopped and backed away themselves as the Destroyer Droid's blasts soon destroyed Alphonse's wall.

"Well here goes nothing" Martin stated "Stand back everyone I'm about to use my Alchemy power's greatest power."

Hearing this Ed, Al, Ahsoka slightly backed away and with a clap of his hands the Lighting Alchemist slammed his fists into the ground giving it all he had and the ground erupted with such great force that it not only sent an electrical current threw the ground but also a huge electrical tidal wave.

The huge wave rocketed destroying all of General Grievous's Battle Droids and damaging the Droid General but there was a problem the powerful flow of electrical Alchemy cut the ship completely in half.

"Quick out of my way!" General Grievous shouted as he ran to the escape pods of his end of the ship as the other end of his ship floated off into space.

The half carrying our heroes floated into space and the group was silent for ten minutes.

"Well we got away" Martin stated "For now"

"It looks like you did it again Martin" Ed stated looking at cut.

"Yes, I did, I gotta remember to check my pressure" Martin stated.

Alphonse sighed "Now where is your teacher Ahsoka?

"He's coming but I don't know if he's going to know where we are now and besides what did Martin just do?" Ahsoka asked.

"That was Lighting Alchemy at it's finest" Alphonse stated "By releasing all that pressure into the ground, it releases a powerful shock wave and electrical tidal wave but also since he used Alchemy cuts the entire place he released the blast in half."

"This is Alchemy" Ed stated "It's based off three principles, first stage Analyses, second stage destruction which you see here and third reconstruction."

At Ahsoka's look Edward clapped his hands and demonstrated or would have "What Alchemy can destroy, Alchemy can recreate! Oh yeah I just forgot, I can't demonstrate for you know that General Grievous destroyed my Auto-Mail Arm which I think I'm going to get hell from this later on."

Edward took a look at Winry whom was now in a state of shock of what she had just witnessed and now was sulking making him worry what she was plotting to do with him once she recovered from shock.

"Don't worry big brother I'll demonstrate of what Alchemy can do last reconstruction" Al stated as he clapped his hands he then touched the half of the ship and managed to recreate the small proportion of the Separatist ship making sure it was breathable.

"I'm not worried about not being able to perform Alchemy, I'm worried about what Winry will do to me when she recovers from her shock! But anyway Ahsoka, that is the power of Alchemy" Edward stated looking at a surprised Ahsoka Tano "Three stages Analyses, Destruction, and Reconstruction."

"How's this?" Alphonse asked.

"This is more like an escape pod" Ahsoka stated "But it'll do for now."

Just then she saw another ship it was the Twilight and it was looking for the Separatist ship to dock on. Ahsoka's com link came on "Snips where are you?"

"You can say that were right beside you master.

"What and what do you mean by we?"

"Were right besides the Twilight and can you please load this escape pod into the Twilight."

"Oh I see you now, Don't worry I got it."

The Twilight then flew over and with a mechanical arm which made Winry an excited squeal in delight which caused Edward to roll his eyes and mutter something about how Auto-Mail was stupid which rewarded him a bonk on the head from Winry's wrench and then grabbed the now escape pod and loaded it. Once safe Edward didn't waste any time to open the escape pod up with Alchemy. Where Ahsoka ran out first giving a young man wearing black rob and blue eyes to knell down and let the Padawan hug him with one white armored trooper with a blue helmet on his head.

"I was worried about you Snips" the man stated "Especially when you didn't call in."

"Grievous found me" Ahsoka told him "But I managed to escape."

"Alone Snips?"

This was too much as then the man and Ahsoka heard Edward snickering.

"You can come out now runt" Ahsoka shot back.

She was rewarded as a short blond haired man burst out of the escape pod and landed a kick to Ahsoka's face or would have had the Clone Trooper not drawn his two twin blasters.

"Don't try anything that'll hurt the Padawan" the Clone warned.

"Now why didn't you do that when we were fighting Grievous?"

"Because I couldn't preform Alchemy and by the way you called me a runt, a pipsqueak, a little person!

"I didn't say those two last things!" Ahsoka stated.

"I dare you to say that again" Edward stated but then a huge big suit of armor managed to touch Edward's shoulder.

"Easy big brother!" the suit of armor stated "You were the one smirking about the nickname."

"You want some of this too Al?"

"Ed-enough"

This was a new voice which caused the young man to look up as a blue and yellow jacket shirt wearing boy appeared "Besides someone else isn't to happy."

"Who?"

A wrench flew from the cockpit slamming into Ed's head "Oh her"

Anakin turned to see a blond haired girl climbing out of the cockpit.

"What was that for?" the short guy asked the girl.

"While in that space Ed, I noticed that arm of yours has been damaged, no not damaged destroyed again.

"It was General Grievous!" Edward shouted "Heck I tried my best to avoid them!"

"Uh Ahsoka who are these four?"

"This is what I meant by we" Ahsoka stated "The short boy-"

"Whose so short you need a magnifying glass to see him!" Edward shouted.

"That's technically wrong you don't need a magnifying glass to see you" the white armored trooper stated.

"Anyway way" Ahsoka stated "As I was saying, the not so tall boy with blond hair is Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemists, the big suit of Armor is Alphose Elric Edward's younger brother, the girl is Winry Rockbell and is obsessed by-"

"Oh you're a little cutey" Winry shouted running over to the small Astromech Droid R2D2 "Who are What are you?"

The little Droid beeped out a message and somehow Winry got the message "I'm Winry Rockbell, pleased to meet you R2D2"

"By Droids?" the white armored troop asked.

"By anything mechanical" Ahsoka stated then she turned to Martin Sycamore "And this person here is the one that saved our skin from General Grievous, this is Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist."

"Oh, hello then" the man stated "Hello Edward, Alphonse"

"You may call me Ed" Edward stated.

"You can call me Al" Al stated.

"Alright good to know" the man stated "Hello Winry and Martin. My name is Anakin Skywalker I am Ahsoka's teacher and the white armored trooper is my second-hand command Clone, Captain Rex. You look like you have a question Rex."

"I do have one" Rex stated removing his helmet to reveal a bald man "My question is what is an Alchemist as Edward Elric has been referred to the Full Metal Alchemist and Martin Sycamore is the Lighting Alchemist?"

"And I too have a question" Ahsoka stated.

"Like what?"

"Like remember when you Ed told me to go into Al's armor and I expected to see a body."

"Uh how can I forget something that was over a few minutes or hours ago?"

Ahsoka took that as a yes "Well when I went in Al's armor there wasn't any physical body. Where was that body?"

"Not only that but are you some sort of new Droid?" Anakin asked Ed "Because your right arm and left leg are mechanical."

"I can answer what those limbs are" Winry stated "Their what I specialize in. It's known as Auto-Mail, from the beginning I specialize in making these for a living for people to go by and work together!"

"I see but how did Edward get one or two because I know I wasn't born with a mechanical arm and leg."

Edward turned to Martin "Shall we tell them what were after or why we might be here?"

Martin turned to him "I'm only here to protect you and Al and I've wondered the same question Anakin's asked you. Though it probably wasn't my place to ask."

"You don't even know why?" Ahsoka asked Martin.

"It's quite possible that Ed could have lost his arm working or fighting in a War but I know the Full Metal Alchemist hasn't been in war. Like I said it's not my place to ask."

"Well" Edward Elric stated "I'm surprised Major Alex Lewis Armstrong or even Colonel Roy Mustang didn't tell you about my Auto-Mail limbs though I under stated Roy Mustang."

"I do too Ed" Martin said "But please would you mind telling me, you can count on me not to tell anyone."

"Then I will" Edward stated he looked at Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex and the three could tell just by looking at Edward's eyes that he was going to tell them everything they asked "But promise me you won't tell anyone why I have these limbs. The thing I did to get these limbs was sort of illegal for an Alchemist to do."

"I won't tell anyone" Anakin stated "I've did some things myself that the Jedi Council don't like me doing."

"Alright" Alphonse stated "We'll tell you all."

So the seven humans sat down waiting for the Elric Brother's discussion.

** End of Chapter!**

** The first chapter comes to a close. What will Anakin Skywalker think of Edward after he here's the complete detail of how Edward got his Auto-Mail limbs and Alphonse's body being without any physical form. And how will Winry react when she hears about Anakin Skywalker's own Mechanical Arm? What new adventures are our heroes going to go on? Find out in the next Chapter.**

** Chapter 2: The Jedi Council's Decision**


	3. Chapter 2: Jedi Council's Decision

Chapter 2: Jedi Council's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Star Wars, I do own Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist.

In was quiet in the small freighter the Twilight. Anakin Skywalker calmly was piloting the ship while Winry Rockbell looked about frantically trying to find materials to make Edward another Auto-Mail limb. When she couldn't Anakin told her that there were plenty of materials on his Republic Cruiser. While this was going on Captain Rex, and Ahsoka sat down ready to listen to Edward and Alphonse's tale of what had happened to their bodies. Silence eventually came as Anakin told the two boys to begin their tale.

"Well" Edward began the story "When Al and I were much younger we were raised by our mother but she ended up dying due to a disease. Before she did Al I had taken up an interest in Alchemy in fact our mother encouraged us to do it. When she died Al and read that it was possible to transmute people."

"Uh Transmute sir?" Rex interrupted kindly.

"Create" Martin told the Clone.

"Really you can create people?" Anakin asked.

"In theory...Yes" Edward stated "After our mother died, Al and I shortly met our teacher Izumi Curtis. She would teach us Alchemy allowing us to perfect it-"

"Then what happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"She warned us time and time again to stay away from human transmutation" Al stated.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Human Transmutation is a rule any Alchemist, State nor regular should never break" Martin told Ahsoka.

"Yes" Al stated sadly "We as our teacher's students ignored her warnings and tried to bring back our mother."

"What happened then?" Anakin asked.

"You're looking at the results" Edward stated "It failed and since Alchemy is all about equivalent exchange, I lost an arm and a leg."

"But what happened to Al?" Ahsoka asked.

"That was also part of my equivalent exchange" Al stated "I lost my entire physical body but my brother was able to bind my soul to this suit of armor and ever since that day Ed and I were always like this."

Anakin looked down "I'm sorry to hear that, look I understand why you broke that rule."

"You do Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, because I too lost my own mother, only it wasn't by a disease it was by torture and an attack from the Tusken Raiders. So I know what they had been going threw. They wanted to bring someone back from the dead thinking they could do it but paid a heavy toll."

"So" Ahsoka stated turning to Martin "Will Ed and Al always be like this?"

Martin sighed "That is what we are currently searching for a cure"

"What is the cure sir?" Rex asked.

"The legendary Philosopher's Stone" Edward stated "A mysterious and powerful Stone that can do anything. Al and I have been searching for the stone as it's the only way to get our original bodies back."

"But until that day" Alphonse stated "Ed and I will always be like this."

"I feel bad for you two now" Martin stated "Like Anakin stated I understand why you broke the rule. Don't worry the secret is safe with me you two."

"It's safe with us too" Ahsoka stated she turned to Winry "How long will it take for you to make Ed a new Auto-Mail?"

"Probably in three days providing I have the right materials for it."

"Can't Martin transmute something for you?"

"I could Ahsoka but-" Martin began.

"No way!" Edward interrupted "Whenever Martin transmutes something lighting is always involved he's not known as the Lighting Alchemist for nothing now!"

"You got a point" Martin stated.

Rex turned to Edward "Is the reason why Two State Alchemist here because the Philosopher's Stone maybe here."

"We take all leads" Ed stated "Although so far no progress has been made, we end up getting into a lot of trouble where ever we go."

Ahsoka was silent as she turned to her master "You know Master, if it wasn't for Ed, Al's but mostly Martin's help from escaping from Grievous, I'd be dead. We owe them gratitude what do you say we help our Alchemist friends out?"

Anakin Skywalker flashed one of his rare smiles at her "I'd say let's do it. Of course we'll have to get approval from the Jedi Council."

"Jedi Council?" Ed asked.

"The council that commands us Jedi" Ahsoka explained "Their all Jedi Masters or at least most are."

"Yeah" Anakin stated "Unfortinitly we are at war right now. But I am grateful for you four saving Ahsoka's life. I'm sure the Jedi Council will be happy for me to help you out."

"Any help in these upcoming strange lands will be appreciated hey Martin?" Edward asked.

"It certainly would" Martin stated.

Soon the Twilight loaded into the Republic Crusier and the group got off where they were greated by the Admiral.

"I see your Padawan is back sir but with three children and a huge suit of armor."

"Yes Admiral these are who saved Ahsoka's life" Anakin stated he choose his words really quite well knowing Edward's rants "The not so tall one is Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist, the huge suit of armor is his younger Brother Alphonse Elric, the girl is Winry Rockbell, and the older boy with the blue jacket is Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist."

"Hmm, how did they get past Grievous especially-"

"Don't finish that sentence Admiral if you want to at least live peacefully" Anakin warned.

"Right General, I won't complete that."

"Hey I'm an Alchemist to you know" Alphonse stated "But probably not as much famous as my older brother or Martin."

Anakin turned "Well Admiral prepare our ships to go to Corusant."

"What for General?" the Admiral asked.

"So we can talk to the Jedi Council as soon as possible."

The Republic Cruisers headed out towards Corusant.

**Meanwhile Grievous**

General Grievous was making his report to Count Dooku.

"General why have you let Skywalker's Padawan escape?" Count Dooku asked.

"It wasn't my fault my lord" General Grievous stated "Rather it was a brown haired blue military jacket young man whom called himself Martin Sycamore. Something about calling himself the Lighting Alchemist. He used some powerful attack that cut the ship in half and forced me to retreat...However something good came out of this encounter."

"That's a first" Count Dooku told him "But what is the good cause that came out of your latest encounter?"

General Grievous pulled up the destroyed remains of Edward's Auto-Mail arm "This Lighting Alchemist had a little runt of another State Alchemist known as Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist whom had this on his arm. Notice that it's a robotic arm."

"Yes, I see it General, but what is so special about this robotic arm from this Full Metal Alchemist?"

"This piece of machinery could help us out making our Battle Droids more superior to the Republic Clone Troopers."

"I see your point now General. Do you know who made this arm?"

"I do Count Dooku" General Grievous stated bringing up a computer image of Winry "It is a girl known as Winry Rockbell, the moment she saw me she flung herself to me thinking my whole body was what she called an Auto-Mail and even offered to make me more stronger. The girl is a genius my lord she not only gave that runt of an Alchemist a robotic arm but a robotic leg as well."

"Hmm she is very talented General Grievous very well I will discuss this with my master, to see what he decides, in the meantime wait for my instructions."

"We'll do Count."

General Grievous waited for his master's next orders.

Count Dooku on the other hand was now turning to the image of his own Master Darth Sidious.

"What do you think about this out come my master?"

"That girl Winry would make an excellent mechanic for our cause Count Dooku. Her skills will definitely improve our war efforts. Very well we will do whatever it takes to capture her and force her to work for us. Tell Grievous to begin searching for her and bring her to you no matter how much energy or who faces him."

"As you wish my Master"

**Republic Cruiser**

The Clone Troopers along with Rex were watching the girl Winry Rockbell making her famous Auto-Mail arm for Edward Elric. Anakin Skywalker was right, there were tons of Metal and this time Winry made sure she picked the right Auto-Mail arm. It had been three days and the Clones watched Winry whom stayed up all three days and nights making the new Auto-Mail arm. Then after the third day Winry had made a new arm for Edward and called him in. She told him to sit down as she then and Anakin heard a wince of pain come from Edward as the Auto-Mail arm connected right into it's place.

"I hate it when my the nerves get connected" Edward muttered.

"Well how many times had you had my Auto-Mail Destroyed?" Winry demanded.

"Hey let me off the hook for the last time!" Edward shouted "That General Grievous destroyed it, it's not my fault I didn't know how a lightsaber worked!"

"He's gotta point there Winry" Martin muttered "It's a wonder how my forged weapon was able to parry those four lightsabers."

"How's it work?" Winry asked Edward as she sighed out knowing the two were right, they didn't know how powerful a lightsaber was, now they knew. A lightsaber was a dangerous weapon which could cut threw anything save as they heard from Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker another ligthsaber blade or apparently lighting."

Edward tried moving his arm. The arm worked from right to left as Winry went out "Thanks to Anakin Skywalker's database in this ship, I've made your new Auto-Mail arm out of Medoclian Iron. This type of metal should protect your new arm from being cut off by a lightsaber. However it is easy to move but is still capable of breaking on you if your too hard- Are you listening to me?"

At this the Clone Troopers all burst out laughing as Edward dashed away "Sorry to keep you waiting Al"

Winry sighed as Rex walked over to her "Just like new recruits miss. Now what is he up to?"

"Sparing" Winry stated as the huge bulk of armor and the pint sized human squared off clashing fist, and legs "Should've known."

"Why are they doing this?" Ahsoka asked "I mean their brothers!"

"Simple" Martin told her "For an Alchemist to use Alchemy my own teacher often told me these same words 'in order to train the spirit, first train the body' A healthy spirit makes its abode in a well-trained body it is the spirit that helps and Alchemist use Alchemy."

"Speaking of which when do you think the two will turn to spar against you?" Ahsoka asked.

"They usually leave me alone and have been ever since I accidentally shocked Edward almost blowing off his Auto-Mail arm."

"Well then" Ahsoka stated with a grin on her face "How about sparing against me Lighting Alchemist?"

"Are you sure about that Ahsoka?" Martin asked her "I mean lighting can be dangerous."

"Nonsense the Jedi Council might want to see Alchemy at it's best and might have you spar against Edward or another Jedi. So if we spar against each other then maybe we can be the two that grant them."

"Well when you put it that they might want a demonstration then it fine by me" Martin stated "If it's okay with your teacher."

"I'll ask him" Ahsoka said "After all if this goes well it is going to be at least a week before we reach the Jedi Council so the more we practice the more we can preform a greater show. You get what I'm asking you?"

"I certainly do" Martin said "Actually I feel silly not having a sparing partner."

Ahsoka turned to Anakin Skywalker "Master may I spar?"

"Sure but against who? The Elric Brothers?"

"No the Lighting Alchemist" Ahsoka stated.

Anakin Skywalker actually smiled as Ahsoka explained herself "Certainly if the Jedi Council want a demonstration of Alchemy"

Ahsoka turned "Are you ready Martin?"

"If you are" Martin stated as the Elric brothers stopped as Anakin told them about the sparing match.

"Are you sure about that?" Edward asked the Jedi "The last time I spared with Martin I nearly had my Auto-Mail blown off and that was in front of Winry too as I recall."

"Yeah well your lucky it didn't blow up" Winry stated as Martin and Ahsoka began practicing their moves for the demonstration if it called for it alone.

Anakin smiled "Well Ahsoka doesn't have a mechanical limb Ed."

"But Lighting can be dangerous, even Martin knows how powerful it can be if he accidentally losses control of it!"

"And may I ask you Ed when was the last time he lost control of lighting?" Anakin asked him.

Edward took his time trying to think on this, he even rattled his brain and he turned to his brother "Uh, Al when was the last time that happened?"

"Well uh, you know big brother not even I know" Alphonse stated.

"You see?" Anakin asked him "She's perfectly safe sparing against your Lighting Alchemist"

"I guess I see what you mean" Edward stated "I mean she's fighting against someone that can control lighting well so there really is no threat to this."

So the group left as Ahsoka and Martin begin to spar against each other alone.

While Anakin turned to Edward as the doors closesd behind his Padawan and the Lighting Alchemist "So how about that we give them a demonstration ourselves you and me?"

"Well why not?" Edward stated with a smile "I've beaten Al once but lost the other times we spared."

"You cheated that second last time!" Alphonse shouted knowing where Edward was getting at.

"Shut up" Edward told him "A win's a win right?"

"I guess" Alphonse stated "So are you two going to practice against each other too?"

"Right Al, Winry stated that my Auto-Mail arm is made out of some sort of lightsaber resistant metal! So I want to see if that is true!"

Soon Alphonse watched as Anakin Skywalker and his older brother began exchanging moves.

Soon a week had passed and Anakin's Republic Forces reached Corusant due to constant running into Separatist attacks which always ended up in failure due to Anakin Skywalker leading the defense. Too our Alchemist and Auto-mail mechanic it was a different planet. Huge skyscraper like buildings reached endlessly up in the sky.

"As if I didn't feel like an outcast when traveling to towns and cities on Ametries" Edward stated.

"I know what you mean" Martin muttered looking up "No telling how many times lighting struck these buildings."

"What are you referring to Lighting Alchemist?" Anakin asked.

"Lighting always hits the highest peak" Edward answered for Martin "Since we are what I'm guessing is the highest place on the building we're able to be struck by lighting."

"Well we don't normally have rainy days here" Anakin told him "So there's nothing to worry about. Besides I'm sure Martin won't let us be struck due to his alchemy powers which allow him to control lighting."

Soon the group was down at the Jedi temple where an old green Jedi appeared alongside a black man.

"Good morning General Skywalker" the black man stated "What brings you back to Corsuant."

"These four Master Windu" Anakin stated pointing to the Alchemist and Auto-Mail mechanic.

"Oh the ones that saved your Padawan hmm...Alchemist, Master Skywalker say you three are"

"We are Alchemist" Edward stated "My name is Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist and the big walking suit of armor is my younger brother Alphonse, you can call us Ed and Al for short, the girl is my Auto-Mail mechanic Winry Rockbell, and the one with the blue jacket is Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist."

"Hmm interesting names you have" The old green Jedi stated "Master Yoda of the Jedi Council I am"

"And I'm Mace Windu" the black man stated he turned "So let's get down with our meeting Anakin."

Soon the seven walked into the Jedi Council. Thousands of Jedi were there or in their hologram forms which made a certain Auto-Mail Mechanic jealous and wishing to understand the technology. Then the meeting really began. Ahsoka informed the Jedi Council that if it wasn't for the three Alchemists mainly Martin. Ed and Al secretly gave Anakin permission to tell the Jedi Council what had happened to them and the Jedi Knight did when it was over Anakin looked up addressing the Jedi order "With all due respects Masters, Ahsoka and I have dubbed it necessary to help Ed, and Al find this Philosopher's Stone."

"What is the Lighting Alchemist here for?" a Jedi named Plo Kun asked.

"I'm merely here making sure Ed and Al don't get themselves killed" Martin stated "Under Fuhrer President King Bradley and Colonel Roy Mustang's orders but now regarding there orders from protecting them I'm there friend as well. Until Ed and Al find the Philosopher's Stone my duty in protecting them will still be there and then they can live about their lives peacefully. I will do whatever it takes to help them out."

"Thanks Martin" Edward stated "You're a real loyal friend and ally to me, one, Al and I have never really had in an Alchemist, besides Major Alex Lewis Armstrong the Strong Arm Alchemist."

"Well" Mace Windu stated "Would our Alchemist friends appreciate your help?"

"Yes" Ed stated at once "We'll need everyone's help, and we State Alchemist are prepared for killing!"

Martin nodded "That's a difference between a regular Alchemist and a State Alchemist, we are the Alchemist who can kill if our lives are in stake."

"Well" Plo Kun asked he turned to Mace Windu "What do you think, I say we grant Anakin Skywalker permission."

"We'll have to think about this" Mace Windu stated wisely "But I would like to see what Alchemy can do, while we are making up our minds I would like to see a small demonstration or two that's in order."

"We already have that covered" Anakin stated with a grin he turned to Ahsoka "Ready Snips."

Ahsoka watched Edward closely waiting for him to smirk "Don't do it shorty."

Edward wanted to blow out at her but all he muttered was "You're lucky we're in your territory. I'm not that dumb when there is a whole room full of powerful Jedi."

Anakin turned to the Jedi Council "Ahsoka and I figured you might want a demonstration so we come up with a powerful opportunity, my Padawan will spar against the Lighting Alchemist for a while then Ed will show you what he can do."

"Very well sparing match accepted sparing trains the body it does" Yoda stated as the Jedi Council gave enough room for the two fighters.

Then the two bowed to each other, Ahsoka activated her lightsaber shortly after the bow. While Martin looked over to the Jedi he was unarmed. Ahsoka waited as Martin reached into his pockets and put on his rubber leather gloves.

Martin then clapped his hands together then slammed them onto the ground and made the same double ended staff he had used on General Grievous. The make shift weapon crackled with electricity "Ready Ahsoka?"

"I'm not going easy on you" Ahsoka stated with a smile.

The two charged with Ahsoka swinging her weapon then with his lighting weapon the Lighting Alchemist parried her lightsaber with one end of the staff then struck out with the other end of the staff once more Ahsoka parried the blade. Then the two circled looking for an opening. They parried again but this time Ahsoka watched as the Lighting Alchemist clapped his hands then slammed them into the ground. She expected this movement as she had practiced against the Lighting Alchemist. But to the outstanding Jedi on lookers they were surprised as an electrical spike appeared out of the ground. Ahsoka dodged the spike but then the spike fired an upward lighting bolt with a single movement Martin managed to guide the lighting towards the Torgurata's arm. The bolt hit and she stumbles backwards a bit and is nailed right in the chest by the Lighting Alchemist's weapon. The lighting shocks Ahsoka but she manages to use the Force to push the Lighting Alchemist back a bit.

"Impressive the Lighting Alchemist is" Master Yoda stated turning to Edward "Ahsoka's our best Padawan but yet the Lighting Alchemist shows that he's highly skilled."

"He sure is Master Yoda" Edward stated "Theres been no opponent in Amenstris that has been able to defeat the Lighting Alchemist, yet."

Ahsoka watched as the Lighting Alchemist managed to regain his posture and the two rebegan to attack one another. The weapons clashed but were parried and for once locked against each other. This time Ahsoka began to panic as she knew what was up with one hand cracking with electricity he clapped the two hands together then punched out at the Torgurta. The punch worked like a charm shocking Ahsoka causing the Torgurta to walk back trying to recover from the shocking.

"That's the same move that nearly burst my Auto-Mail arm" Edward stated

Then she watched as Martin managed to clap his hands together then touched the ground. Ahsoka knew what was up using the Force she managed to avoid a powerful underground electrical current the same current she had seen General Grievous take by rolling out of the way as the electrical shockwave burst out with powerful bursts of lighting. With a powerful kick she sent the Lighting Alchemist's weapon sprawling out of his hands. She swung her lightsaber but the Lighting Alchemist proved that he wasn't out of the picture by quickly forming an lighting stalagmite! With his hands cracking he managed to clap them together as he dodged another swing then sent out two steady streams of lighting. Ahsoka lifted up her lightsaber just as Anakin taught her had she been facing Count Dooku. She was expecting the blast to be just like Force Lighting but she forgot one thing. She wasn't facing Count Dooku. She was facing the Lighting Alchemist and Martin saw his chance in this mistake. Pointing out his fingers he made the two streaming bolts of lighting into two lighting bolts and guided them so that they circled around the Torugta. Ahsoka watched with worry on her face she had expected the Lighting Alchemist to be able to surrender when disarmed but not like this. She tried to use her lightsaber to block the two bolts that were circling around her. Finally the Torgurta simply grew dizzy and the Lighting Alchemist let her have it. The two lighting bolts finally hit her in both sides shocking her till she collapsed in great pain. She watched as the Lighting Alchemist walked over to her and she held out her hand in surrender "I give, we must've spared five times on the ship but you outsmarted me again...Somehow."

Martin smiled accepting the girl's surrender "Not bad yourself Ahsoka."

"Impressive Lighting Alchemist, you are" Master Yoda stated "To not surrender when your disarmed but still have fight in you shows how powerful you truly are.."

"Thank you Master Yoda, as Colonel Roy Mustang once told me a soldier must always carry deceit within him anything to give his opponent a less chance advantage. But as for you Ahsoka, you forgot, you may have disarmed me but you haven't disarmed the source of where I gain my lighting Alchemy. Don't ever underestimate a State Alchemist, had we been not sparing and have actually been fighting you would've been killed."

"He's right" Edward stated "After all we State Alchemist have to kill our foes if it was an intense fight like that"

Anakin looked at her "Is she okay Martin?"

"Yes, Master, I'll be fine" Ahsoka stated clutching her sides she turned smiling at Martin "You're a good fighter, but I'll get you next time."

Martin nodded "I'll take you on any time Ahsoka just don't forget who your sparing against."

Mace Windu was impressed by the Lighting Alchemist's alchemy and he turned to Master Yoda "I can see why Fuhrer President King Bradley wanted Martin so bad. His powers are too great."

"Indeed it is" Master Yoda stated he turned "Now Full Metal Alchemist, care to show us your Alchemy?"

"Sure! why not" Edward asked "Ready Anakin?"

"I'm ready Ed" Anakin stated "Just to tell you I'm a Jedi Knight and won't be easily defeated like my Padawan"

"Nice to know that now" Edward stated "So shall we begin?"

Anakin Skywalker just grinned "Let's"

The Jedi activated his lightsaber while Edward brought up his hand, then after clapping his hands formed a small wrist blade "Let's start!"

The two circled around each other and Anakin smiled already lifting up his hand "Too slow"

With this Anakin used the Force to push Edward backwards. The young State Alchemist was sent sprawling head over toe but eventually recovered.

"Hey cheep shot!" Edward shouted.

"A Soldier that strikes fast should strike first" Martin quoted Roy Mustang's words reminding Edward about his near defeat at the hands of Roy Mustang "It means you have to get the initiative to achieve a quick victory"

"Don't start quoting the Colonel!" Edward muttered as he understood Martin's words.

Anakin charged Edward but Edward raised up his arm to block it. Anakin's sword removed the clothing protecting Edward's arm to reveal a mechanical arm to the Jedi Council which now had stopped the ligthsaber from cutting threw it.

"What?" an older Jedi asked he had a brown beard and blue eyes.

Winry smiled "Oh Obi-Wan Kenobi, that is my latest invention and by golly it worked!"

"So" Edward stated "Winry was right, with this new Mediclorin Iron type Auto-Mail , it can't be destroyed from a ligthsaber"

"But your leg still can" Anakin reminded him as the two broke apart. Anakin Skywalker watched as Edward did a nice back flip "Like I'm going to let you destroy my Auto-Mail leg!"

Anakin watched as Edward clapped his hands then slammed them into the ground making a huge stair case. Anakin used his lightsaber to cut the stair case down but Edward easily climbed them before they could be destroyed by the powerful blade and rewarded Anakin Skywalker with a punch to his face!

"That had to hurt" Winry stated "Because that was a robotic arm he punched him with."

Anakin backed away and swung his lightsaber only for it to be parried by Edward Elric's wrist blade. The two continued on until Edward scored a cut on Anakin's right arm. It didn't slice the arm off but the arm sounded like metal as well.

"Could it be?" Edward asked as Anakin Skywalker checked his arm "That you have an Auto-Mail limb to?"

"He does!" Winry shouted as Anakin Skywalker nodded and answered Edward's unasked question "I do have a robotic arm, I lost my right arm when I fought against Count Dooku, he cut it off and I've had this robotic arm ever since then."

"Well this is getting interesting" Edward muttered

"It sure does!" Winry shouted "I'd like to try to make an Auto-Mail like that!"

The sparing match continued with neither Anakin or Edward giving up although Edward still had a slight disadvantage with Anakin whom used the Force quite often. Dispite this Edward still fought onward using his Auto-Mail arm to parry the lightsaber blade! He then clapped his hands then pressed them on the ground to bring out three spikes. Anakin Skywalker barely dodged the spikes as they barely hit him in the right foot.

"Not bad Edward" Anakin stated.

"You're not bad yourself" Edward stated "But I'm not giving all I have until now."

With this Edward clapped his hands and Anakin charged "Not this time I won't give you a chance to Transmute!"

Edward saw Anakin Skywalker coming towards him and slightly backed away dodging a lightsaber thrust. Quickly before Edward could clap his hands Anakin Skywalker used the Force to pin Edward against the wall.

"Now let's see you transmute."

Edward smiled "You've got it!"

With this he clapped his hands together then slammed a hand onto the wall. The wall then shot out a spike penetrating Anakin Skywalker in his stomach while causing Anakin to throw his lightsaber a few inches away from him as the attack hit him.

"Master!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I'm okay Snips" Anakin stated as he brought up his hand to stop the flow of blood flow. I did ask for that I suppose."

"Like Martin said" Edward stated clapping his hands "Don't underestimate the power of Alchemy!"

"Fair enough" Anakin Skywalker said as he tried to stop Edward from transmuting his movement was too slow as Edward slammed his fists into the ground and formed a huge cannon.

This was greeted by a lot of gasps from the Jedi Council.

"He didn't just create that did he?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked eying the cannon.

"Oh sight can be deceiving Obi-Wan but create a Cannon he did" Master Yoda stated.

Anakin gasped as the cannon fired a cannonball at him. The Jedi Knight barely dodged blast as the cannonball hit him in his legs pinning him down.

"Now I got ya" Edward said with a triamphant smile on his face "Give up?"

Anakin Skywalker smiled "Not at all you underestimated me this time!"

"Hugh?"

Anakin then used the Force to push Edward off of the cannon then to Edward's dismay used the Force again to lift the Cannon and hurl it over to the State Alchemist.

The only thing that saved Edward from being crushed was Alchemy, the Full Metal Alchemist waisted no time in creating huge spikes which prevented him from being crushed under the cannon's weight. He then took a look back then using Alchemy created a big giant fist and hovered it above Anakin, Anakin managed to get himself unpinned and was pinned again as the fist landed on his feet. Edward walked over to him as Anakin Skywalker lifted up his hands in defeat "Good job Edward, it took a while for me to admit defeat but your truly powerful, I'll admit defeat this one time."

"Good, now I can relax a bit and help you out" Edward stated.

"Good show you two put on for us" Master Windu stated "Well let you know if we accept Anakin Skywalker's request."

Soon the Jedi Council left with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano tending to their injuries.

"Edward you and Martin are powerful" Anakin told the two Alchemist "I didn't expect you to trasmute a spike out of the wall"

"Well," Edward stated "Martin and I should charge a spectator's fee for our battles."

"Where would that get us?" Martin quizzed him "Besides the Republic didn't know what Alchemy could do. They didn't even know of the consequences of what happens to those that try Human Transmution"

"Good point Martin" Edward stated.

The Jedi Council whom had been away for hours was now back in session with their answer. Mace Windu strolled up and spoke out the Council's decision "Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, and Martin Sycamore, on behalf of the Jedi Council, we are going to...Grant you your request to help you on your quest to find this Philosopher's Stone, and we'll also help you by trying to find another way to turn Ed and Al back to normal under one condition."

"What condition?" Edward asked.

"Yeah which one?" Alphonse echoed.

"That you aide the Republic against the Separatist Alliance" the image of Ki-Adi-Mundi stated.

"An equivalent exchange" Martin stated "Saw this coming myself, and I'll gladly accept it if Ed and Al do."

Edward smiled "You know that is quite what we Alchemist, State or regular like to here an equivalent exchange deal. Mace Windu, Master Yoda, Martin Al, and I will help you."

"Hey what about me?" Winry demanded.

"No offense Winry" Edward stated "But your not an Alchemist."

"Yeah but what will happen if your Auto-Mail gets destroyed?" Winry asked.

"You told me that it can't be destroyed by a lightsaber!" Ed shouted.

"And that was true against your little sparing match with Anakin Skywalker! But what if someone like an Alchemy user destroys it?" Winry asked him.

"I'll do what I do when it gets busted" Ed told her "I'll come to you"

"We actually have a place for you Winry" Mace Windu told her "Edward's right."

"Hmm?" Winry asked.

"We've gotten word from Chancellor Palpateen the head of the Republic that the Separatist Alliance has put a price on your head Winry.

"A price!" Alphonse shouted in alarm "What sort of price?"

"Yes, a price" Mace Windu stated turning to a now frightened Winry "It's not a death price. General Grievous has seen your Auto-Mail work and has convinced Count Dooku to capture you and set you to work creating Battle Droids."

"Since you an Alchemist you are not Winry, it's best that you stay on Corsuant until a way to change Ed and Al back to normal or the Philosopher's Stone is found" Master Yoda told her.

Winry turned to Edward "Judging what I here now, you've gotta point."

"Yes, if they capture you, they'll force you to make better Battle Droids" Edward told her "It's best you stay here where they can't capture you easily."

"Don't worry" Mace Windu stated to Winry "We're giving you to Senator Amadlla of Naboo to live with her for the time being. You'll be much more safer here and with a highly ranking Senator than on a Republic Cruiser."

"Right" Winry stated "Uh whose this Senator Amadlla?"

"I am" a brown haired woman stated.

She was dressed in a silver tank top and white pants alongside her was another golden Droid which made go berserk. She ran over to the Droid "Hey there! This is so cool who are you?"

"Oh hello miss. I am C-3PO human cyborg relation" the golden humanoid droid stated.

"What kind of Droid are you?"

"I am a Protical Droid" C-3PO stated

"What do you do?" Winry asked.

"She's going crazy again" Edward muttered.

"What do you expect from a girl who designs robotic arms and legs for a living?" Martin asked him.

"True" Al stated with a smile on his face (If he could smile)

"I am programmed to translate languages" C-3PO answered Winry.

"Oh...How many?"

"I am programmed to understand 2 billion forms of communications" C-3PO stated.

"I've gotta make myself one of these!" Winry stated.

Senator Amadlla sighed "Well we have a lot of droids here."

"Can I see them all?" Winry asked.

"I don't see why not oh I'm Senator Padme Amadlla of Naboo" the Senator stated "I'll be taking care of you while your friends find a way back to normal and help the Republic fight against the Battle Droids."

"Thank you" Winry stated she turned to Edward "Next time that you break your Auto-Mail Ed, I'll be ready to upgrade it yet again."

"Can't wait to see your next Auto-Mail design" Edward lied.

Soon the Senator and Auto-Mail designer left leaving the men and Ahsoka Tano to do their work.

"Were putting all three of you on Anakin Skywalker's ship" Mace Windu told Edward, Alphonse, and Martin the black Jedi Master paused turning towards Martin as he explained "Although if it wasn't for your orders to protect the Elric Brothers from harm, we would've placed you on Obi-Wan Kenobi's crew, but anyway I want you three to follow Anakin Skywalker's orders just as if he was your superior officer."

"We'll do" Edward stated.

"I'll take suggestions though" Anakin stated "I mean your powers will help us out in the long run."

"We'll be sure to help you then" Martin told him as Ahsoka walked next to him.

The Lighting Alchemist couldn't help but notice something about the Torugta, sure she was a girl but why was he falling for her. Was it because that she was an excellent sparing partner? He suspected that was the case and left it at that but his heart seemed to have stopped even as the two walked side-by-side.

Ahsoka noticed this as well _Stop it Ahsoka_ she thought _Your going to be a Jedi Knight one day and Jedi can't have a love relationship. Besides it would never work out he's a State Alchemist and doesn't question orders while I can._

However Anakin turned noticing the two _This might eventually be a problem in the long run._ But he left it at that since he broke the rule by marring a certain Senator in secret.

The group waited for the Jedi Council's orders.

**End of Chapter:**

** Another chapter done! A good one, Ed, Al, and Martin have joined sides with the Republic. Can their Alchemy provide help against the Droid Armies and will Winry become a slave to the Separatist or get Kidnapped? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 3: Cad Bane**


	4. Chapter 3: Cad Bane

Chapter 3: Cad Bane

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Star Wars. I do own Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist.

It had been at least a week and Anakin Skywalker's forces had many run ins with the Separatist Alliance. Like always due to Anakin Skywalker's planning his forces prevailed over the Separatists. However when he needed it the most he always relied on the three Alchemist Ed, Al, and Martin to successfully lead the charge if the group was in any sign of significant struggle and they needed powerful allies to burst threw. Take it like this time, the group of Alchemist were trying to take back a planet the the Droids had taken over. Anakin Skywalker had successfully landed on a rainy planet. He had certainly brought the two State Alchemist Martin and Edward Elric alongside his brother Alphonse Elric knowing that their assistance to free this planet was needed. The Clone Troopers actually enjoyed the State Alchemist and one regular Alchemist's presence on the battle field. They had lowered the amount of casualties significantly during the battles they participated in.

"So" Anakin Skywalker began looking around and inspecting his troops "We all managed to successfully land on this planet."

"Sure have" Edward stated "Of course we wouldn't have made it had I used Alchemy to repair our the engine that was hit."

Anakin Skywalker actually groan to like the Full Metal Alchemist's attitude as the Alchemist did whatever he could to prevent a lot of deaths from ships exploding.

"Right now let's concentrate on the mission at hand" Anakin Skywalker stated.

He turned "Most of my forces will engage the Battle Droid armies on the front lines"

"Without any of our Alchemist friends?" a Clone asked.

"Not exactly" Anakin stated he turned to Edward "If I may Ed, may I take Martin away from you for this mission?"

"What do you think Martin?" Edward asked.

"I was assigned to protect you and Al" Martin told him "But I guess I could be used somewhere else, as long as your with Skywalker, then I don't see a problem. Besides it's only this mission."

"True" Edward stated he turned "Sure you can borrow Martin."

"Right" Anakin stated he addressed his troops "Ed, and Al will be joining our group on the frontal assault. Ahsoka, Martin are you ready for your orders?"

"Been ready General Skywalker" Martin replied.

"Just as Martin said Master" Ahsoka said.

"Good, while I'm fighting the Droids on their front lines, I'll need you and Martin to pick a team of Sixty Clone Troopers and meet up with General Obi-Wan Kenobi's forces whom are preparing to attack the Droid armies in their fortress."

"Right" Ahsoka stated.

"From then on Obi-Wan will be the commanding General for you two and those sixty Clone Troopers."

"Um may I ask why your separating us?" Alphonse asked.

"Sure Al, Obi-Wan Kenobi stated he found some sort of trouble"

"What sort of trouble?" Edward asked.

"Some sort of red skinned man with a strange X scar on his forehead. He's neither on the Droid's side or on the Republic's side" Anakin Skywalker stated.

"Oh-no" Edward stated.

"You know him?" Captain Rex asked.

"Certainly do" Edward stated "Well we call him Scar and he hates State Alchemist, in fact he's been killing them and he's considered a regular Alchemist as well."

"How many has he killed?" Anakin asked.

"At least ten" Edward responded "He almost killed me and destroyed my first Auto-Mail arm."

"Judging that Scar is leading a charge against Obi-Wan's forces" Martin told Edward "It's a great idea that were splitting up. He was the one that Fuhrer King Bradley and Colonel Roy Mustang assigned me to protect you the MOST from."

"So" Alphonse stated "Ironically while we're splitting up, you'll be protecting us even then."

"Exactly Al" Martin told him.

"Be careful Martin" Ed warned "Scar's tougher than he looks."

"I'll keep that in mind if I run into him" Martin told him.

"Right" Ahsoka nodded "Besides he'll have me on his side."

"You should be careful to Ahsoka" Edward warned her.

"Scar is deadly in close combat. You see Al?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Well, when we first fought Scar, he ripped a huge hole in Al's armor and as I stated destroyed my Auto-Mail arm."

"Right" Ahsoka stated "I'll be careful myself."

Soon the group would split up. Ahsoka and Martin's group ran into a couple of Battle Droids but the Droids were easily taken out by a quick batch of lighting from the Lighting Alchemist and by Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber.

"Nice shot Lighting Alchemist!" a Clone Trooper nicknamed Solarias shouted "And you too Commander Ahsoka."

They were not expecting what happened next. A tall man with dark skin and red eyes appeared startling Ahsoka whom drew her lightsaber. Martin had only one thing on his mind "Solarias duck!"

The Clone did as the man stretched out missing the Clone by inches.

"The assailant!" Solarias shouted.

"Scar I presume" Martin told him.

"Yes, and I presume that you are Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist."

"You are correct Scar" Martin told him.

"To face the Lighting Alchemist right now is a blessing from God."

"Don't count yourself short Scar" Martin told him "I'm not easily beaten and won't be ever beaten by you."

"Besides" Ahsoka told Scar "He has me to back him up.

"So a young Jedi sides with a State Alchemist...I will kill those that sympathies with State Alchemist."

"Bring it Scarface" Ahsoka taunted "I'll give you a new scar that'll give you the nickname Scarface."

Scar looked at Ahsoka once then lifted up his hand then brought it back down attempting to grab Ahsoka's head. The Toruga dodged the attempt but his hand hit the road and it exploded sending shrapnel into her body. Ahsoka was on the ground in instantly wounded and in really deep pain.

"What was that?" she asked.

"My sort of Alchemy girl" Scar stated he brought up his hand "As I stated those that side with Alchemist will meet the same fate now I'll let you pray to your god before I finish you off."

He was about to finish Ahsoka off when the Lighting Alchemist used his alchemy nailing Scar right in his arm.

"You're opponent is me" Martin declared.

"So be it" Scar grumbled.

He turned to Ahsoka "Get to Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"What about you?"Ahsoka asked.

"Don't worry about me" Martin told her "I'll hold Scar off somehow, I'm the one he's after."

"Right" Ahsoka stated and she went off alongside the rest of the Clone Troopers.

Scar turned to Martin "So even though you know the danger your in when you are facing me, you still fight me without those Clones?"

Martin nodded "You bet Scar, but you are no match to those that create"

With this Martin clapped his hands and put them both on the ground. The Alchemy he used created an underground current. The attack hits Scar and the Scar backs wisely away.

"See what I mean" Martin asked as Scar jumped up onto a edge which was on a cliff "And that's not a smart move. You see Scar, lighting always hits the highest object."

Scar looked down at Martin "You can only transmute lighting from underground."

"Not exactly" Martin told Scar he clapped his hands then with one swift downward pointing motion a lighting bolt came from the air and nearly hit scar whom at the last second was able to dodge the lighting bolt. However the lighting bolt cut the edge of the cliff sending Scar packing downwards and plummeting down to the ground head first, but Scar managed to land onto all fours. His red vengeful eyes made out Martin.

"You're at a mismatch here Scar" Martin told the man "The Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang might be useless when it rains but"

Scar lashed out at him but Martin ducked the arm allowing Scar to grab hold of a metal object which Scar snapped in half then grabbed the destroyed end and charged it aiming to spear Martin right threw his stomach!

"Scar" Martin mumbled clapping his hand "You're not very bright, as I was saying Roy Mustang might be useless on rainy days but I'm not...In fact Martin stated smiling at him "In fact during rainy days, my lighting is much more powerful then on non rainy days here let me show you."

Martin waited for Scar to come towards him then reached out for the pole. Bad move for Martin as Scar managed to spear Martin threw but in his left stomach. Martin stumbled as Scar advanced as the spear pinned Martin against a rock.

**Ahsoka**

The Torguga managed to join up with Solarias the Clone Trooper supporting the injured Jedi.

"Hey there Padawan Tano" Obi-Wan Kenobi said then he grew concerned "What happened?"

"I made it" Ahsoka muttered bleeding from her wounds "But I know now not to engage him."

"Sir, where is Martin?" a Clone Trooper named Commander Cody asked he turned to the General "You did say we need Martin to help us out didn't you General?"

"I did and I requested that Ahsoka and the Lighting Alchemist come and help us" Obi-Wan Kenobi said he turned to Ahsoka "Ahsoka where is he?"

"The assassin named Scar surprised attacked us" Ahsoka told them finally "Martin stayed behind to deal with Scar"

Obi-Wan turned "Commander Cody get Ahsoka to the ship she's injured, Waxxer, Boil you two come with me, you too Solarias!."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the Clones shouted.

Obi-Wan Kenobi along with the three Clone Troopers ran down to assist Martin if the Lighting Alchemist needed it.

**Martin**

Martin was pinned against a rock with a spear projecting threw his side. His enemy Scar came closer.

"I'm no match to those that can create?" Scar quoted him "But look what I just did"

Martin nodded "Clever Scar, but didn't you think of the reason why I didn't dodge your spear?"

Scar looked at Martin "You mean you wanted to get injured."

"That part wasn't part of my plan Scar" Martin told him he looked at Scar "After all I have you where I want you."

Scar looked down enraged then lift's his hand and Martin heard him cracking his knuckles "You'll die before you do before you finish that plan."

Martin looked up "You may have pinned me against the rock Scar, but" the Lighting Alchemist clapped his hands then placed them on the spear. The spear acted like a lighting rod sending electricity and lighting threw the weapon and right towards Scar! The surprised lighting attack hits Scar sending a massive flow of electricity in Scar's body, Scar stumbles backwards as the spear pinning Martin disinergrates freeing the Lighting Alchemist. Scar tries to recover but Martin is one step ahead of him Martin manages to once again shock Scar with an underground current stunning Scar "I told you Scar you're at a mismatch when it comes to rainy days, my lighting's power increases during rainy days."

Scar growls out and charges the Lighting Alchemist whom shows no fear. Martin manages to dodge Scar's swipe, he grabbed hold of Scar's hand then after clapping his hands touched Scar. A huge lighting bolt fell from the sky striking Scar while Martin's hands caused a powerful burst of lighting and electricity to flow over the Isblan. Scar falls down on the ground in deep pain.

"Told you Scar you are no match to those that can create" Martin told Scar.

Even while wounded Scar still tries to move his arm but then he feels his arm being pinned down by an invisible object. He turned to see Obi-Wan Kenobi whom was using the Force while the three Clone Troopers advanced on Scar.

"Good job sir" Solarias told Martin "You nailed him a good one."

"You're under arrest" Obi-Wan Kenobi told Scar as the Jedi Master advanced. With his lightsaber at Scar's throat "It's wise to surrender."

Scar was about to growl out a reply as Martin strolled over he then looked at Scar "Unless you want me to kill you right now."

"He's a prisoner of war" Obi-Wan Kenobi told Martin "He has to stand trial for his attempted murder on you, and Ahsoka Tano, besides you managed to stun him."

"As you wish General Kenobi" Martin told Obi-Wan Kenobi "But Scar is also responsible for killing many State Alchemist as well."

"So he's on a galactic scale wanted list for attempted murder on a Jedi" Solarias stated "And he's wanted on a federal planetary scale for killing State Alchemist."

"I don't know how we can hold him" Martin told Obi-Wan Kenobi he pointed to Scar's tattooed arm "That arm is how Scar uses his Alchemy, he is basically capable of destroying anything he knows the material he's in."

Obi-Wan Kenobi nodded thoughtfully "Thanks for the advice Martin"

Obi-Wan Kenobi noticed Martin's wound "Are you okay Martin?"

"I'll be fine" Martin told him.

"Not when I get out of this" Scar snarled at Martin.

Martin sighed "Are you sure you don't want me to kill him?"

"Yes" Obi-Wan Kenobi said together the two hurled Scar up with Obi-Wan Kenobi using the Force to make sure Scar's arms didn't move and the three Clone Troopers which had their guns at Scar's back made way back towards Obi-Wan Kenobi's forces.

**Ahsoka**

Ahsoka looked up recovering from her wounds. She hoped Martin survived his encounter with the Lighting Alchemist. She knew that if anyone would beable to at least hold his or her own against Scar it was Martin. It had to be him, even Ed stated that Scar beat him and Alphonse once.

She watched as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Waxxer, Boil Solarius and Martin appeared on the battlefield. Her eyes widened with thanks now knowing that she had been right. Martin did survive his battle with Scar. She ran over towards Martin but this only reopened her wounds. She gasped as she leaned against a rock. Martin caught her "Ahsoka, you're wounded so stay down."

"But you're hurt too" She stated looking at Martin's wound "He got you too."

"That was to be expected from him" Martin told her "But I'm fine."

Obi-Wan Kenobi then put hand cuffs on Scar's wrist then with all of the Clone Troopers proceeded with his mission. Obi-Wan Kenobi's forces managed to proceed on the mission. Martin's skills were needed to create a huge lighting storm which took the Droid army by surprise then Obi-Wan Kenobi's forces attacked the Droid army from behind while Anakin Skywalker attacked them in theiur front! The combination attack worked like a charm defeating the Droid army in no time.

The two victorious forces rejoiced their victory with the Clones guarding Scar.

Edward and Alphonse ran over to Martin and Edward began "I see you and Ahsoka ran into Scar."

"Yeah" Ahsoka told them "He kind of showed up while Solaris accidentally shouted his name."

Martin nodded he turned to Ahsoka "I was frightened that you would've been killed by that exploding road."

"She would've been killed" Anakin Skywalker told Martin "Had you not had told her to run and get to Obi-Wan while you held him off, he would've killed her. I want to thank you again Martin."

"Hey I couldn't let her die now could I?"

Anakin Skywalker nodded.

**Corsuant**

It had been one week and Anakin's forces had arrived on Corsuant for a break. As usual while he was there Anakin Skywalker was visited his wife and Winry. Winry had been busy herself over the time the three Alchemist helped Anakin out on his missions. Winry had met nearly everyone in the senate and began making Auto-Mail arms and legs for Clone Troopers that had lost them during battle and lived.

"That should do it" Winry told the last Clone Trooper for that day "Come back to me if there's a problem with your Auto-Mail or for check-ups."

"Yes ma'am" the Clone told her he walked off.

"So Scar attacked the group that day" Winry asked as she listened to that one battle "And Martin held his own against Scar."

"How is Martin?" Amidalla asked Anakin.

"He's fine, he and Ahsoka have recovered from their injuries, and Scar is in prison waiting for his hearing."

Soon Anakin and Amidalla spent the day while Winry began to look threw the Republic's data base on how to make Droids for companionship. She wanted to learn how to make Protacal Droids.

Anakin paused turning to Winry as Amidalla told him what she was up to he then whispered to the Senator "She's like me when I was younger."

"Once this is over she could make a lot more money for making Droids to help people with their chores. I'm sure she's not interested in making war Droids."

"I'm not" Winry told them "My job is a supporting job in making sure everyone gets an arm and a leg. Not to kill, that's against my duty, the State Alchemist on the other hand are the ones that will kill."

"They will too" Anakin muttered "Martin has dispatched many Separatist Leaders and so has Ed."

"They have too" Winry told Anakin "It's what they were trained to do during a battle in a war."

"Can't argue with that logic" Anakin said as Amildalla giggled the Senator turned to her husband "Can't you do anything to help her?"

Anakin nodded "Sure, after all"

Winry turned her head towards Anakin as she heard him say after all, Anakin noticed this and finished his sentence with a smile on his face "After all, I was the one that made C-3PO"

"You made him?" Winry asked then she bowed towards him "Make me your apprentice! Teach me how to make Droids like Protactol Droids and even Astromech Droids like R2D2"

Anakin smiled "Well, sure I will teach you Winry in my spare time, like why don't I teach you right now."

"I certainly wouldn't mind!" Winry shouted.

"Then let's begin with your lessons Winry" Anakin told her.

Senator Amidalla nodded "And I'll make some refreshments for you two."

**Cad Bane**

A bounty hunter strolled threw his hatch. He had blue skin wore a hat and had two blasters. He was known as Cad Bane, after Jango Fett had met his demise Cad Bane resumed as the galaxy's most feared Bounty Hunter. Right now the Bounty Hunter was talking to General Grievous.

"As you can see Bounty Hunter, I'm personally placing in a high bounty offer for you" General Grievous stated as he had failed numerous of times to find Winry Rockbell but now Count Dooku revealed where Winry was hidden on Corsuant "And we need your services again."

"I see" Cad Bane said "and I'm listening."

"You see we need Winry Rockbell" General Grievous told him proceeding to give Cad Bane the image of the girl."

"She's a cute girl" Cad Bane stated "But I question why she's worth only ten hundred trillion dollars?"

"She has a unique talent that can help to Separatist Alliance, her skills of creating robotic parts should be more useful for our side."

"I see a girl like her should be able to help you out in no time" Cad Bane said "But why aren't you getting her?"

"Because she's on Corsuant and it's ten trillion light years away from my location. You're a lot more closer to Corsuant than I am."

"True" Cad Bane said "But how do you want her?"

"I want her brought to me alive" General Grievous told him "Count Dooku won't take any exceptions!"

"Okay" Cad Bane said "I'll take this mission."

"I also hear that the Republic's caught a State Alchemist assassin known as Scar. He's awaiting trial."

"I see" Cad Bane said "And I've heard about it too, he could actually help me out since this girl I assume is friends with the Full Metal Alchemist and the Lighting Alchemist."

"She sure is" General Grievous said.

"And if I get her while they see it" Cad Bane stated thinking to himself out loud "Then unless I get some trickery I won't be able to defeat the two of them."

"Make it three" General Grievous stated "That armored Alchemist."

"That soul less armor" Cad Bane said "I can see why he's a problem too. But don't worry I have a plan."

So Cad Bane went right back to action plotting to capture Winry Rockbell and bring her over to General Grievous. First thing was certain Cad Bane knew he had to distract the two State Alchemist's attention and he definitely knew who would be the one to distract them. It was Scar. So Cad Bane had disguised himself as a Republic Senate Guard and went inside the prison where Scar awaited for trail. Scar heard someone coming. He turned as he heard the clicking sound of a key then found himself face-to-face with the Senate Guard who showed no remorse as if he was doing his duty.

"So my trail has already begun?" Scar asked.

"Not really" the Senate Guard said then he took off his disguise so that only Cad's blue head appeared, the bounty hunter raised his hand towards Scar's hand "Cad Bane's the name. The galaxy's most feared Bounty Hunter."

"Are you here to kill me for my actions? Did Fuhrer President King Bradley send you to kill me?" Scar demanded looking at the Bounty Hunter.

Cad Bane took off his hat "My dear friend, your not on the bounty hunting list for me to kill you so no but I'm here to capture a certain Auto-Mail Mechanic Winry Rockbell. Have you heard of her?"

Scar looked at his hands "I've heard of two Rockbells. They were a husband and wife team of surgeons working to save lives. I killed them but I've never heard of their daughter Winry Rockbell until now."

Cad Bane looked at Scar "Never mind if you heard of the girl or not, my assignment is to capture her and bring her to General Grievous alive."

"Then why come in here?" Scar asked him.

"I know the Republic has two State Alchemist siding alongside them" Cad Bane told Scar in a serious tone "And I know that you hate State Alchemist for some odd reason. That hate leads you to kill them."

Scar nodded "I'm killing the State Alchemist because they were the ones that killed my people the Isbalans in a genocide campaign. Until the last State Alchemist dies by my hand, I will not stop killing them."

"Good because I need your help" Cad Bane said.

"What would you need my help for if your the most feared Bounty Hunter in the galaxy?" Scar asked.

"Because I don't have time to deal with State Alchemist, especially if Winry is their friend" Cad Bane told him "Tell you what you help me capture and escape with the girl and I'll let you join me in my bounty hunting missions."

Scar thought about this "Very well bounty hunter, I'll help you out."

"After all I'm the one busting you out" Cad Bane told Scar "So you're going to have to help me then."

"I will" Scar said as Cad Bane lead Scar out of the prison where four other Senate Guards appeared "Halt Scar isn't supposed to be brought-"

Scar's hand reached out at the speaking Senate Guard's head then with very little remorse Scar blew the man's head off. Before the other three guards could react Scar grabbed hold of a second one and with ease ripped the man in half while Bane shot the remaining two Senate Guards in their heads killing them instantly.

"Not bad Scar" Bane told him.

"You're not bad yourself Bane" Scar told him.

"Quick let's get out of here before more guards show up" Bane ordered Scar.

Scar nodded agreeing with with Bane and left the prison or would've if it wasn't for a Jedi Knight. The Jedi Knight saw the two and knew what was going on. However before he could retaliate Bane had shot him with his two blasters as Scar decapitated him as well then the two went out of the prison and onto the planet to look for Winry Rockbell. It wasn't long before Ahsoka Tano and Martin Sycamore along with Edward, and Alphonse got to the destination themselves. There they looked horrified at the scene. A Jedi Knight had been decapitated two guards had also met up with the same fate as the Jedi Knight and the other two guards shot to death. While Edward and Alphonse checked the scene over on the outside, Ahsoka and Martin went inside the prison themselves. Then they ran over to the prison cell where Scar was located.

"Not good" Martin muttered.

"I know for you Ed and Al" Ahsoka muttered.

"Quick we've got to warn Ed and Al" Martin told Ahsoka.

The two ran outside while Edward and Alphonse were unsuccessful of finding any information from bystanders. The two looked over to Martin "Any luck on finding information?"

"Lots of it" Martin told him "And it's all bad."

"Scar has escaped!" Ahsoka shouted.

"That makes since" Edward stated looking at the two decapitated bodies and one body that was ripped in half "Scar is the only person that could've done this."

"Let's report to the Jedi Council right now" Alphonse suggested.

"Good idea Al" Martin said "Scar's not a man to mess with."

Soon the four met up with Mace Windu and Master Yoda.

"Escaped Scar has you say" Master Yoda began.

"He's already killed a Jedi Knight" Ahsoka confirmed.

Mace Windu looked down "Ed, Al, Martin did you three see any clues on how Scar could've escaped?"

"He could've used Alchemy" Martin told them "That tattooed arm on Scar is the source of his Alchemy powers, he could've easily destroyed the bars but when Ahsoka and I went in to see it, the bars were not destroyed."

"It was as if someone stuck by security and freed him" Ahsoka confirmed.

"Did anyone see Scar out?" Mace Windu asked.

"The only ones that did were the ones that he and the person that freed him killed" Edward said.

"Try to recapture Scar we must" Yoda said "Inflict devastating damage to the Jedi order he can."

"If we know Scar" Edward told the two Jedi Masters "He'll be more likely after me and Martin."

Mace Windu nodded thoughtfully "If that is so Ed and Martin be careful. Especially you Martin whom was able to defeat Scar."

Martin nodded "We will"

Soon the message was sent to all Jedi.

Anakin Skywalker was busy teaching Winry about all the different Mechanics when his beeper went off.

"What?" Anakin asked then he looked at the beeper "Oh-no"

"What's wrong Anakin?" Amidalla asked.

"Scar's escaped."

Hearing this Winry looked up fearfully "That's not good for Ed, and Martin."

Anakin stood up "Listen stay here Winry and don't move."

"Like I would when an assassin is on the loose" Winry muttered.

Anakin left lightsaber ready as he met up with Martin, Edward and Alphonse "I see you three heard the news."

"We kind of noticed when we got to the scene of the crime" Alphonse said "Someone freed Scar."

"Then be on high alert" Anakin told them "If Scar is as powerful as you three say he is then you three should be careful."

"Right"

"Now split up Ahsoka you're with our Alchemist friends.

"Right Master but where are you going?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have a hunch I know who freed Scar and I also have a hunch on who they are after, I'm going to beat them to it."

"Not without us!" Edward shouted.

"Alright then come with me."

It wasn't long before Bane and Scar appeared. Clone Troopers whirled around but were not match to the two. For Scar was an expert hand-to-hand fighter any Clone that was unlucky enough to get grabbed by Scar's arm met a deadly fate. Cad Bane was powerful fighting in a distance shooting down Clones right and left. Finally the two made it going right up to the senator's chamber. However they came face-to-face with Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Martin Sycamore, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric.

"Well if it isn't our old acquittance Cad Bane" Anakin stated "Should've known it was you that freed Scar"

"I have no time for this" Cad Bane told Anakin Skywalker he threw a smoke bomb down and seemed to have vanished into thin air! However this was Scar's time to shine and he let them know it. He reached out at Anakin but Anakin saw the arm in time and managed to avoid the attack in time as the Smoke cleared leaving Scar confronting the five.

"Ed" Anakin told him "You, Al, Martin and Ahsoka will try to apprehend Scar, I'll deal with that Bounty Hunter."

"Got it" was the response.

Anakin went off in the direction of where the Bounty Hunter was going towards. Surprisingly Scar let the Jedi Knight off.

"So we meet again young one" Scar said towards Ahsoka.

"Yes and this time Martin, Ed, Al and I will make sure you won't escape again."

"Last time I underestimated your Lighting Alchemist friend, tell me why do you side with murders? I'm sure they told you what other State Alchemist had done in the past."

"They have" Ahsoka told him "Martin's told me about that and quite frankly State Alchemist can't question things, it was out of their hands to not kill your people Scar. However that doesn't give you the right to kill them!"

"We'll see whose right and whose wrong" Scar told the group "Now are you four prepared to die?"

"Winry's going to kill me if I get this arm busted" Edward told him "But I won't let you continue your rampage here, this ends Scar."

"Then bring it"

The four charged Scar while Scar prepared to battle against them. Scar lashed out at Ahsoka but Ahsoka managed to avoid the swipe and attacked with her lightsaber swinging it. Scar avoided the lightsaber trust but lashed out with his left arm catching the Toruga right in her chin. The punch sent her scrambling towards the wall but she managed to land on her two feet. Edward clapped his hands and unleashed a volley of spikes at Scar! Scar avoided the spikes but couldn't avoid a well aimed kick by Alphonse! Scar turned to grab Alphonse but a lighting spike appeared from under ground and sent a lighting blast at Scar's unprotected back. The lighting hit Scar but Scar looked up as Ahsoka used the Force on his to push him back.

"Give up Scar" Ahsoka told him "You're no match to those that know of your powers."

Scar growled out "Maybe so"

Then he cracked his knuckles then slammed them into the ground. The ground exploded from underneath the four combatants and caused them to fall towards the ground. However Edward managed to create another layer saving the four from falling to their deaths.

Scar leaps down but Edward easily avoids Scar's trust, well most of it as Scar's fingernail scratched him in his cheek! Scar whirls around just in time to avoid another kick from Alphonse. He then lunges at Ahsoka but the Toruga easily rolls out of the way, she then kicked out at Scar. Scar stumbled as the Toruga used the Force on him again forcing Scar backwards! Scar then grabs hold of a pipe then presses it and it creates a explosion. The force of the explosion sent the four flying backwards as floating shrapnel pieces manages to find their marks in the Jedi Padawan and the three Alchemists.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Particle explosion" Edward muttered "Were lucky to have avoided the main part of the blast. It would've killed us had Martin not shot it with lighting to shorten the blast radiance.

"Hey I'm looking out for you two" Martin told them.

"So you survived that" Scar stated "Then I'll finish the job first."

**Anakin Skywalker.**

Anakin Skywalker had called for back up and he had met up with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked as he and Anakin raced up.

"Cad Bane freed Scar, Ed, Alphonse, Martin and Ahsoka are engaging him but I have a feeling Bane's after Winry."

"Then if Winry then he'll give her to General Grievous who will then-"

"Give her to Count Dooku" Anakin confirmed.

"Then we'll surprise him" Obi-Wan stated.

"Right!"

The two Jedi continued perusing the Bounty Hunter!

**Winry**

Winry was reviewing what she had been taught by Anakin Skywalker earlier that day. She and the Senator she was staying with heard a knock on the door. Funny thing was Amidalla was expecting a visitor to come by. The person she was actually an alien known as a Gungan known as Jar-Jar Binks.

"You can come in Jar-Jar" Amidalla said.

The door opened and the two girls got a fright for their lives as Cad Bane entered "Well Senator Amidalla we meet again."

"Cad Bane" the Senator breathed out bringing out a hidden blaster "I should've known you were back in town."

"I'm not after you Senator" Cad Bane said "I'm merely after your blonde friend."

Bam! Senator Amidalla shot out at the Bounty Hunter "You won't get her! Winry hide!"

Cad Bane sighed "Then I'll have to deal with you too. Very well here it goes."

Bane took out a piece of string and whirled it around and wrapped the string around Winry's legs tripping her face first into the ground. The girl struggled to free herself from the string as the Senator shot out at the Bounty Hunter. Cad Bane took to the skies on his boots avoiding the blast. He came back down then shocked the poor senator right before she had the chance to counter attack stunning her and causing her to collapsed still stunned by the flow of electricity.

"Senator!" Winry shouted as Cad Bane flew down to her then completely tied the girl up while gagging her as well "You're coming with me"

"Mmph" Winry stated threw her gag.

"Don't worry youngling" Cad Bane told the now terrified girl "You're pretty little head is only good if you are brought to Grievous alive."

"I don't kill those that only have to be brought to my employer alive."

He was about to go when Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived on the scene.

"Stop right there Bounty Hunter!" Anakin ordered he saw his injured wife "Oh and believe me you'll pay for what you did to the Senator."

"She's alive Jedi boy" Cad told Anakin "But she wouldn't be in her condition if she had cooperated and not attacked me."

Anakin and Obi-Wan came forward lightsabers on and ready for a fight if they needed to.

"Unfortinitly I have no time for you two" Cad Bane said bringing up his two blasters. He fired them at the two Jedi whom deflected the blast. Cad Bane took his time to activate his boot jets and still with Winry in his arms forced her to be in front of him holding her like a human shield "Go ahead Jedi swing your fancy blades I'm sure you wouldn't want to hit the State Alchemist's friend."

"He's right" Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"Fools" Cad Bane shouted then he burst open the door to Senator Amidalla's chamber and flew out with Winry in his arms.

It wasn't long before Cad Bane flew with Winry still in his arms then opened the ship's door and kept her in a holding cell still tied up and gagged "Don't worry you'll love your new home I'm taking you too. However I have the feeling I may need Scar's help to get out of here."

So with his ship he guided it downwards to where Scar was still fighting the Jedi Padawan and the three Alchemists. Scar looked up as the ship of Cad Bane road by and Bane shouted "Get in!"

Scar nodded and jumped up on the boarding ram as Ahsoka's lightsaber misses him by inches. However Ahsoka leaps up as well but Scar sees her attempting to board and brings up his hand. Ahsoka catches the movement and as he reaches out for her she lets go plummeting to the ground only to have been caught by Martin whom ran up a make shift stair case Edward made out of Alchemy and the three got up.

"Man" Edward muttered as the space ship containing Scar took off "Scar got away."

"Not if I can help it" Martin said clapping his hands.

"Wait stop!" Obi-Wan Kenobi ordered.

Martin paused as Anakin Skywalker ran down with Obi-Wan at his side "He's got Winry."

Martin nodded understandingly bringing his hands down.

"I'm sorry Edward" Anakin told the Full Metal Alchemist "By the time Obi-Wan Kenobi and I got to the Senator Amidalla's chamber the Bounty Hunter had already captured Winry. There was nothing Obi-Wan Kenobi and I could do."

"There is something we can do now" Edward said "Rescue her."

"That is exactly what I was thinking off"Anakin said.

Soon the seven were at the Jedi Council's room.

"So captured Winry has been" Master Yoda said.

"This is a troubling situation" Mace Windu said.

"Save Winry we must" Master Yoda spoke up "Before Cad Bane gives her to General Grievous."

"I fear it maybe too late for that" Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"You're right" Master Yoda spoke "Taken to General Grievous and Count Dooku she was."

"Then we must rescue her before they put her to work" Mace Windu said.

"Ahsoka, Ed, Al, Martin and I will pursue General Grievous and Count Dooku" Anakin Skywalker said.

"After all they do have Scar" Edward reminded them.

"And Scar is powerful" Ahsoka told the Council.

"I'm coming with you Anakin" Obi-wan Kenobi said.

"And so am I" Plo-Kun said "I'm interested in seeing our Alchemist friends in combat. Also Count Dooku's reportedly been spotted by a mysterious stone like substance."

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Ahsoka muttered over to Martin.

"Could be but even if it isn't we have to look into it."

"Very well save Winry you three must" Master Yoda said "And bring her back to Corusant safely."

The three Jedi bowed and along with the three Alchemist began piling on their corresponding space ships.

**General Grievous and Count Dooku**

A small Bounty Hunter ship arrived at the main Separatist ship. Cad Bane dragged a kicking and would have been screaming Winry down the hallway where Scar helped out carrying the small girl. Despite the girl's struggles the two met up by Battle Droids whom lead them down to General Grievous whom gave a heart warming laugh.

"So we meet again Winry Rockbell" General Grievous said "Ready to work for us now?"

Winry's eyes widened with fear "Have no fear your welcomed here in fact I have a special guest I want you to meet, your top employer Count Dooku himself."

The Droid General turned to the Bounty Hunter and Scar "You two shall be rewarded by Count Dooku himself."

"Very well we'll follow you till we get paid" Cad Bane said.

Scar nodded "Right."

The two walked across the ship where they met Count Dooku on the bridge he seemed to have been mediating.

"Ah, General Grievous I assume your here to announce something"

"I am Count Dooku" General Grievous replied "We have our the girl! Cad Bane has brought her to us."

"Impressive" Count Dooku said he looked up then got onto his legs then walked down towards the now terrified girl.

Winry could tell Count Dooku wasn't what he appeared to be, he was an old man but she could since a powerful aura around the man this made her even more terrified then normal!

"So" Count Dooku stated removing the gag from Winry's mouth "Your the girl that flung herself to General Grievous. Winry Rockbell am I right?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes sir" Winry squeaked out.

"Now my child there is nothing to be frightened here" Count Dooku said giving Winry a pat on the head "All we want you to do is upgrade our Battle Droids for a living. I'll even pay you a good amount of money. Oh hold that thought."

Count Dooku then brought out the reward money and awarded Cad Bane for the Bounty he had placed on Winry Rockbell "Here you go Bounty Hunter."

"A pleasure to work with you" Cad Bane said.

Count Dooku nodded he turned to Scar "You there young man, I since much hatred in you."

"I hate State Alchemist" Scar replied.

"You're hate will do you well Scar, I can teach you the ways of the Darkside of the Force in order to combat your enemies. You'll have a greater fighting chance against those State Alchemist foes. Why don't you join the Separatist Alliance, we could use your skills and I'll teach you everything I know."

"Very well" Scar said.

"Good" Count Dooku said as Bane began to walk away "Hold on there Bane, I have another mission for you."

"What is it?" Cad Bane asked.

"Lord Sidious wants you to find a creature that has the Philosopher's Stone and bring it to him."

"Very well" Cad Bane said as he took off "I'm going to get one of those things."

Count Dooku turned to Winry "Let's get you started on your work schedule young lady."

Winry decided to play it safe "Y-Y-Y-Yes sir!"

"General Grievous"

"What is it Count?"

"I want you to take Winry Rockbell and show her all of our Droids, show her the mechanics of the droids and set her to work on making a Battle Droid of your choice."

"As you command Count Dooku"

"And don't let her out of your sight"

"Right" General Grievous stated he grabbed Winry by her arm "Come with me."

Count Dooku turned to Scar "From this moment on I'll accept you as my Apprentice, however I will begin to teach you the ways of the Force then we'll proceed from there."

"Right my master" Scar said, the assassin wanted to learn this Darkside of the Force so that he could avenge his people and even kill the Lighting Alchemist which easily defeated him once then held him off till Cad Bane saved his life. So Scar's lessons began.

_Ventress has failed me many times it's best that I end her life with my new Apprentice Scar, he should be more successful in winning missions than Ventress._ Count Dooku thought.

Count Dooku began plotting Scar's training schedule.

**End of Chapter**

Another chapter has gone by and Winry is now in the hands of the Separatist Alliance! Can the Galactic Republic save her from her fate? Find out next in Chapter 4: The New Sith Apprentice


	5. Chapter 4: The New Sith Apprentice

Chapter 4: The New Sith Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Star Wars the Clone Wars, I do own Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist and the Clone Trooper Solarias.

It seemed like days had passed for Edward Elric. He was over anxious to save Winry Rockbell from the Separatist Alliance. What had been days was really two hole hours. Ahsoka and Martin had to remind Edward that he had to wait otherwise if they jumped in they could be dead. After all they had just gotten word that the Separatist Leader Count Dooku was aboard the ship they were going to. Anakin Skywalker was getting ready to face Count Dooku once more he turned to Edward "If we succeed in saving Winry, Ed we might also succeed in taking out Count Dooku."

"What's so good about that?" Edward asked.

"We capture Dooku or General Grievous we could end this war quickly."

"I see that logic now" Edward said but then he remembered Scar "If Scar is with Cad Bane do you think he'll become a Bounty Hunter?"

"Highly unlikely" Ahsoka said "Scar is after you State Alchemists so he couldn't be a bounty hunter.."

"So he might as well joined the Separatist Alliance by now" Obi-Wan Kenobi said coming onto Anakin's bridge.

"So right Master" Anakin said.

"If so" Obi-Wan warned Edward and Martin "Scar might come after you two."

"What do you mean might?" Martin asked the Jedi Master "If he's on the ship with Count Dooku and General Grievous, he will come looking for us."

"So much hatred Scar has towards you that Count Dooku could easily make him a Sith Lord by now" Ahsoka told the Alchemist "If so Scar's going to be a lot more stronger by now, I mean his Alchemy Style was powerful but combined that with the Dark Side of the Force."

Edward Elric's eyes widened "He would be able to inflict massive damage to us State Alchemist and if trained as a Sith Lord..."

"He'll be an enemy to us Jedi" Plo-Kun said.

"And even be more powerful" Edward said he turned to Martin "Not even you're lighting can protect us from a mixture of Alchemy and the Dark Side of the Force."

"It might" Martin said "If I get one lucky shot at him."

"No you'll be able to still be a match to Scar" Obi-Wan said thoughtfully "But Scar'll be harder to beat. It'll at least take all three of you Alchemists to defeat him."

"Let's hope we can defeat Scar while he's an enemy to everyone now and hope he doesn't survive to threaten Amestries" Alphonse spoke up.

"If he does that all State Alchemist will have a much more harder Scar to deal with" Edward said.

"Then it's agreed" Martin said "We have to take on Scar during the time we are enemies with the Separatist."

"Right" Ahsoka said then she turned to the computer "Master we're caught up with the Separatist Ship, it'll be in range within ten minutes."

"Captain Rex"

"Yes sir?" Rex asked.

"Begin a boarding party" Anakin ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" Captain Rex shouted.

The Clone began to issue out orders and the group prepared to board the Separatist Ship.

Meanwhile Count Dooku had been training Scar with the Dark Side of the Force. Scar already showed much more progress than General Grievous and Ventress combined. Now just as all Sith had done, he had ordered Ventress to spar against Scar. The State Alchemist Assassin watched as Ventress appeared.

"So you're a Sith too?" Ventress asked "Too bad I have to kill you."

"I cannot die until I bury every State Alchemist" Scar muttered taking out his lightsaber which was a double bladed lightsaber.

"Impressive a lightsaber similar to the one Darth Maul had" Ventress said activating her own ligthsabers "But I have more experience than you!"

With this she charged Scar whom held his double bladed lightsaber with one hand and parried both of her lightsabers. Then with his tattooed arm he lashed out at Ventress's leg. Ventress didn't see this coming till it was nearly too late. She back flipped away from Scar's arm but not before he scored a scratch on her face. Then he used the Dark Side of the Force to grab Ventress where she was and with it froze her, she retaliated with a Force Push freeing herself but Scar managed to stab her in the chest! Ventress stumbled trying to retaliate. Scar whirled his lightsaber again this time disarming both of Ventress's lightsabers and managed to once more stab her this time in the Stomach. Disarmed but not out Ventress reached for her lightsabers but Scar grabbed onto her face with his tattooed arm.

"What you wouldn't do this to me would you?"

"I will after all you thought Count Dooku sent me to spar against you" Scar began then Ventress got it "No way he wouldn't!"

"Yes, I am taking your place as his apprentice, it appears you've failed him one to many times" Scar said and with this his blew off her head with his arm.

"Very good my apprentice" Count Dooku said "As I thought you are going to be my most greatest apprentice I've ever trained."

"Count Dooku" a Battle Droid said.

"What is it?" the Count asked then he whispered to Scar "Dump Ventress's body out into space."

Scar nodded as the Battle Droid spoke up "The Jedi are coming."

"Hmm" Count Dooku said he turned to Scar "After you dumped Ventress's body come back here, it appears you will be taking your revenge far sooner than I've thought."

Scar understood and brought up his fist "This time I'll make Martin pay for embarrasing me twice, once on that one planet we were on then he was able to hold his own against me, there was no doubt in my mind he would've defeated me again had Cad Bane not arrived. This time both the Full Metal Alchemist and the Lighting Alchemist will meet their ends!"

Scar dragged the lifeless body of Ventress and dumped it into outer space then went back to Count Dooku to prepare for the boarding party.

"There going after Winry my master" Scar told him.

"Yes, I was afraid that they'd come for her" Count Dooku said "Well we must not let them get to Winry if we can help it."

"But what if they rescue her?" Scar asked.

"That is when you'll come in" Count Dooku told him "You must wait until the time is right then ambush our foes."

"It's always what I've done anyway" Scar said.

"Tell General Grievous that the Jedi are on their way."

"At once my master."

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Plo-Kun's Republic Crusiers open fire on the lone Separatist ship. It wasn't long before the three ships managed to disable it's hyperdrive preventing it from going into hyperspace. Three shuttles began their decent; they were being escorted by Republic Fighters which intercepted any Separatist Droid Starfighter that came really close to the shuttles. While the battle raged on and on the three shuttles managed to dock on the Separatist ship. Once in the ship Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Martin Sycamore, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric ran out of one while Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo-kun arrived on the scene in the second one which another score of Clone Troopers. Out of the third one came Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and Solarias they were backed up with another twenty Clone Troopers. The sixty Clone Troopers, three Alchemists, and four Jedi prepared to find Winry Rockbell and rescue her. Before anyone could think of a plan Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids entered the room.

"So much for waiting for you to figure out a plan" Edward muttered over to Anakin.

"Don't worry we can beat them" Anakin replied with a grin on his face "Everyone take envasive actions and charge!"

"Sir, yes sir!" was the Clone Trooper's response.

With this they found barriers and hid behind them firing away as the Droids began firing at them. A fire fight with red and blue blasts began. While the Jedi activated their lightsabers and charged the Droids slicing them. Edward Elric used Alchemy to send three rows of spikes towards the Battle Droids. Thirty Battle Droids fell as the Full Metal Alchemist advanced, clapping his hands he made a small wrist blade and sliced the nearest Battle Droid's head off.

"Watch out big brother!" Alphonse shouted as a Super Battle Droid took aim.

Edward watched as it fired a missile but Martin used his lighting Alchemy to intercept the missile with a bolt of lighting. The missile exploded as the Battle Droid looked confused at this. It was then greeted by Alphonse whom speared it threw with a well aimed Spear trust which he had created with Alchemy.

Obi-Wan Kenboi and Anakin deflected Droid blasts back at them. The Clone Troopers were not taking losses since Edward, Alphonse and Martin used their Alchemy to protect the Clones from missiles and laser blasts. It was a fire fight and the Droids were closing in.

With a clap of his hands Martin slammed them into the ground creating an electrical current in the ground which coursed threw the Battle Droids that were advancing on Plo-Kun.

"Thank you Martin" Plo-Kun said as he destroyed two Super Battle Droids with one expert swipe of his lightsaber.

"Not a problem" Martin replied.

Just then Anakin saw barrels of fuel that was the key to successfully gain ground in the ship.

"Ed, Al, Martin think you can hit those three Barriels all at once?" Anakin asked as he sliced a Battle Droid in half.

"You bet we can" Edward replied.

"Good now all at once hit them with your Alchemy!"

"Copy that!" Martin said and with those words the three Alchemist clapped their hands then unleashed their powers at the three barrels. The barrels were hit then exploded destroying the Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids, long enough for the Republic Forces to regroup.

"Good job guys" Anakin said as R2D2 arrived out of the first shuttle now that danger had passed at the moment and plugged itself into the computer's data banks looking for who and where everyone on board was.

"We're right here" Anakin Skywalker said as he pointed to the place they were at "Also we were right about Count Dooku being on board along with General Grievous."

"And Winry" Alphonse said pointing to the place the Separatist were keeping the girl.

"Right" Anakin said nodding his head he turned to Obi-Wan Kenobi as if giving the Jedi Master permission to begin.

Obi-Wan Kenobi nodded understandingly "Alright, from where we stand it's best that we separate our forces evenally and try to take down different targets in the ship. Ed, Al, Martin and Ahsoka you four along with twenty Clone Troopers go find and rescue Winry."

"Right" Ahsoka replied as Edward, Alphonse, and Martin nodding and the Clone Trooper Solarias followed with nineteen other Clones.

"Anakin, and I will handle Count Dooku along with the second twenty Clone Troopers" Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"And I will stand by with the other twenty Clone Troopers guarding the exit" Plo-Kun said.

With these the sixty Clones got into their respected Jedi Generals or State Alchemist's paths.

Obi-Wan turned to Martin's group "Once you've rescued Winry Rockbell, we'll meet back here."

"Got it Obi-Wan" Edward said.

"Very well" Obi-Wan Kenobi said "Good luck my friends."

"And may the Force be with us" Anakin said as the groups separated.

Edward, Martin, Alphonse, and Ahsoka lead their forces down fighting against Battle Droid on the way. While walking Solarias heard something he turned to see a Commando Droid.

"Not good!" Solarias shouted as the Commando Droid fired upon him.

Solarias dodged the blast and the blast nailed Edward in his Auto-Mail arm. The blast didn't damage the limb but it drived the Full Metal Alchemist to face it. Clapping his hands he slammed them into the ground and it created a spike which penetrated the Droid's stomach. It stumbled as Martin managed to blow off one of it's arms with a blast of lighting. It saw Edward coming with a wrist blade ready. It tried to swing it second arm which turned into a bladed. It didn't get the chance to see Ahsoka coming. With grace the Toruga sliced the Droid into two pieces.

"What was that thing?" Edward asked.

"Commando Droid" Ahsoka said "They can be dangerous to Clones, we're lucky Solarias heard it coming.

"I believe we have more company coming now" Martin replied as Battle Droids appeared blocking the group of twenty-four people on both sides.

"Blocked off not good" Ahsoka muttered.

"Good for us, but not good for the Droids!" Alphonse declared he clapped his hands and formed a wall so that the advancing Battle Droids that were coming from behind them now had a barrier to penetrate.

"That barrier won't last long" Ahsoka told Alphonse.

"Well then I'll handle these robotic idiots, stay back troops!" Martin ordered as the Battle Droids that blocked their path came forward weapons drawn and ready to fire.

"Sir, yes, sir!" was the response.

Martin clapped his hands and sent out an enourmace blast of lighting at the advancing battle Droids that were coming forward while Edward and Alphonse clapped their hands and placed them on the wall.

"What the cannons from the wall?" a Battle Droid that was blasting at the wall Alphonse made asked before the whole entire group was blown apart by the cannon's blast.

"I'll never forget working with you three" Ahsoka said "Even when we find the Philosopher's Stone. I'm going to miss you three."

"We'll miss you too Ahsoka" Martin told her giving the Tortuga a smile.

With this the group continued kicking open a door where Winry Rockbell was working on a Magna Droid. Grievous had told her that he wanted his new Magna Droid guards more stronger so that they could kill a Jedi quicker than ever before.

Winry looked up "Ed you came for me!"

"Not so loud Winry!" Edward warned.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and who should drop down?, but Scar and General Grievous with a huge amount of Droids which included Magna Guards and Commando Droids which Edward guessed was Scar's favorite Droid.

"Figures you'd be with them" Edward muttered over to Scar.

"This time you three will die" Scar said.

"You will not get the girl" General Grievous added on "Once we finish your group off we'll be taking care of your friends."

"He's just another titty boys" Ahsoka told the Clone Troopers "Let's scrap him like the rest of his droids."

With this the Clones fired upon General Grievous whom activated his four lightsabers deflecting blast back at the Clones! Four stumbled wounded as General Grievous leapt for the Jedi Padawan. He slashed the nearest Clone Trooper in half then kicked out at Solarias. Then pursued Ahsoka whom barely parried his blades before he punched her aside. The Droid General turned to Solarias whom was alive but shaken up. General Grievous raised his weapon for the kill but Ahsoka blocked the lightsabers but once more was punched out of the way. Now Grievous towered over her but Martin created his lighting staff weapon and parried the four blades.

"Wouldn't you want a challenge?" Martin declared.

"That would be coming from you Lighting Alchemist!" General Grievous said remembering his defeat at mostly the hands of the Lighting Alchemist!

Edward nodded "Right Martin, you'll help Ahsoka since you have a weapon that can parry General Grievous's blades. Al and I will handle Scar."

"And the two of you will most certainly die" Scar said as he pushed the two backwards with the Force then activated his double bladed lightsaber.

"Great" Edward muttered as he went sent rolling from the Force Push "As if he wasn't strong then."

"He's stronger now big Brother" Alphonse said "Now our fears are now a reality, Scar's a Sith Lord."

"Whatever happened to Ventress?" Ahsoka asked as she and Martin parried General Grievous's blades and as the battle between the Republic and Separatist Troops began.

"I killed her" Scar said emotionously.

"What a pal you were" Edward shouted.

"That's how the Sith are" Ahsoka told them "All betrayal."

"She had it coming" Scar told them "She failed Count Dooku plenty of times, I on the other hand have mostly victories."

He used Force Push on Edward and Alphonse! The two stumbled and into the wall on the ship "He's right, up till he challenged Martin"

"Martin himself won't be able to defend himself from the power of the Dark Side of the Force" Scar preached.

"Right now" Martin muttered as his electric staff paired two of General Grievous's lightsabers while Ahsoka parried two more "I'm battling against a four lightsaber wielding freak!"

He ducked a blow then clapped his hands then managed to grab onto General Grievous! The electric blast coursed threw General Grievous's body and the Droid General backed away but not before he himself was Force Pushed backwards by Ahsoka Tano. Needless to say the Droid General easily recovered and wisely decided to attack Ahsoka Tano more often. While Scar concentrated on Edward and Alphonse.

**Meanwhile Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker**

The two Jedi were making a break for Count Dooku. Everywhere they went they were greeted by Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids. The Droids were easily cut down by the two Jedi and even more easily taken down by the Clone Troopers whom showed that they were not going to let Winry continue to live her life fearing that she might be killed if she refused to obey orders from Count Dooku! They continued to run until they came up to Count Dooku's room and confronted him.

"Well, well, well" Anakin Skywalker said watching the Sith Lord mediate before looking up "Look who we found."

"If it isn't General Skywalker and General Kenobi" Count Dooku said finally getting up "You're much too late to save the girl. She's ours now and really has fear put in her."

"We'll see who's too late" Anakin said gripping his lightsaber.

"This is a contest you can't win Skywalker" Count Dooku said as he activated his lightsaber "I'll make sure my new apprentice makes short work out of your two little State Alchemist friends."

"You trained him didn't you" Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"I did" Count Dooku said "He should make more victories than losses which is why he's suited to learn the Dark Side of the Force. Plus his Alchemy Powers will prevail over your State Alchemist friends."

"Even if our friends are fighting him, they'll find a way to at least survive their encounter" Anakin told the Count as the two clashed.

"That maybe Skywalker" Count Dooku said as he parried both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker's lightsabers with his blade.

The Count stepped back and sent out a powerful burst of Force Lighting at them. Both Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi managed to lift up their lightsabers and save themselves from the lighting then advanced on Count Dooku. Anakin swung his lightsaber and Count Dooku parried it while Obi-Wan Kenobi then swung his lightsaber. Once more Count Dooku parried it then without any thinking the two Force Pushed Count Dooku back but they were both rewarded with the Count's deadly Force Lighting.

"I see you two have greatly improved" Count Dooku said.

"Where is the Philosopher's Stone?" Anakin demanded as the three crossed blades once more.

"My dear child, is that what your looking for?"

"You bet" Anakin said.

"What could you need it for?"

"To help Edward and Alphonse Elric get back to normal" Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"Isn't that noble of you Jedi" Count Dooku said as the three parried blades "Caring for those that killed Scar's people."

"Edward, and Martin had nothing to do with that attack" Anakin told the Count "Besides State Alchemist can't question orders, there like our Clone Troopers."

"So you're telling me it was an order?" Count Dooku asked.

"Yes" Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he rolled out of the way of Count Dooku's lightsaber stab "Scar has the right to be angry at them but he should think about who the State Alchemist work for."

"Hmm" Count Dooku said "Never mind then, even if he did know the truth Scar will defeat your Alchemist friends."

"Don't be so sure" Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan Kenobi chased after him.

**Plo-kun**

Plo-kun looked around none of the Separatist Troops had arrived but one of the Clones had spotted Ventress's lifeless body and after taking the Twilight out and receive her body, took her over to the Jedi General.

"General, we found Ventress's body" a Clone said "It appears that Scar has killed her"

"It certainly has, if that is the case-" Plo-Kun began then he got it "Oh-no, if he's on this ship then"

"Ed and Martin are in trouble!" a Clone Trooper calculated.

"Correct" Plo-kun said he then dialed up his comlink and heard the sounds of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi whom were fighting Count Dooku, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin, you two have a minute?"

"More like a second" Anakin said "Obi-Wan Kenobi and I are busy taking on Count Dooku!"

"Our Clones have found Ventress's body and she's been decapitated, so it's affirmative that Scar's on board. I know that someone needs to stay here but our State Alchemist friends are in danger, I'm going to help them out."

"That's a good idea actually" Obi-Wan's voice sounded from his comlink then the sound of parrying was heard "Go and help them out Master Plo."

"On it" Plo-kun said.

Then he turned his comlink off, then he turned to the Clones "Prepare for battle, we've got Alchemist to help. Be on high alert the assassin Scar could be anywhere. If you see him shoot to stun him or kill him if you have to."

"Sir, yes, sir!" was the response.

Soon Plo-kun and his Clones tore off to help Ed, and Martin.

**Edward**

Edward ducked a lightsaber trust from Scar and was about to nail the Sith a punch to his face when Scar used the Force to grab and begin to strangle Edward. He was about to finish him off when Alphonse managed to kick him in the left flank making Scar lose concentration. Scar retaliated aggressively on Alphonse but Edward managed to recover in the nick of time and parry the lightsaber blade. Without warning Scar then unleashed the Force to push the two backwards slamming them into the wall.

"He's tougher now" Edward muttered as he and Alphonse got up.

"Just die Full Metal" Scar said as he towered over them. Suddenly a stray blast from Solarias due from being struck in the back by a blast from a Battle Droid hit Scar in his left arm. Scar stumbled and then before he was able to recover was Force Pushed backwards as Plo-Kun arrived with reinforcements. The reinforcement of the Clone Troopers managed to easily over come the Battle Droid and now the Clones were egger to help out the Jedi and the Alchemists.

"Solarias are you okay?" Martin asked as he and Ahsoka managed to each block two of General Grievous's lightsabers.

"I will be, it was just a graze sir!" Solarias said.

"Clones" Plo-kun ordered "Get to the Twilight and defend it at all cost, we'll deal with Scar and General Grievous.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Take Winry with you" Edward said to the closest Clone Trooper.

"Yes, sir!" the Clone shouted.

They were able to grab hold of Winry and rush her out of the room.

"You five can't win!" General Grievous shouted as he and Scar managed to force Martin, Ahsoka, Edward and Alphonse back towards Plo-Kun.

"Don't underestimate us" Martin growled.

"We've got what we came for anyway" Ahsoka said.

Plo-Kun nodded as he, Martin, Edward, and Ahsoka managed to parry their foe's lightsabers.

"Standard protatcals Ahsoka, Martin, Edward and Alphonse fight and retreat" Plo-kun ordered.

"You don't have to tell me and Al that twice" Martin said as the two were being pushed back by General Grievous he ducked then used his lighting Alchemy to electrocute Scar and General Grievous while Plo-Kun and Ahsoka Tano used Force Push on the two sending them flying and landing in cardboard boxes then the five began their retreat.

**Count Dooku**

Count Dooku slowly forced Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker back towards the Twilight.

"Sir!" A battle Droid shouted "They managed to free Winry but Scar, and General Grievous are hot on their trail."

"Good" Count Dooku said he turned to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker "You two can't win this duel."

"Plus there is no Philosopher's Stone" Obi-Wan Kenobi said to Anakin "Come on we have to join the others!"

"Right" Anakin said as the two were being pursued by Count Dooku and Battle Droids.

**Twilight**

It was chaotic! Clones were fighting right and left trying to secure the hanger containing the three boarding party ships. They were then joined by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Martin and Ahsoka with General Grievous, Scar and Count Dooku hot on their trails.

"Not good" Anakin muttered as the group continued to destroy Battle Droids while parrying lightsaber blast from their opponents.

"Tell us something we don't know" Edward said.

"Winry come back to us" Count Dooku said "We don't want you harmed."

"My skills are needed in Amestries" Winry boldy told him "There are many people there that need my help. Besides Count Dooku, I'm trying to support Edward here, until Ed and Al find a way back to their original bodies, they need my help."

"Come on Ed" General Grievous said to Edward "You and your brother will make good additions to our armies."

"Never" Ed and Al spat "Not with Scar on your team."

"They have a point" Scar told Grievous "I won't work with them."

"Martin we're close enough to the ships" Ahsoka muttered.

"Yeah?" Martin asked "What about it?"

"How about you use your most strongest attack to help us escape?"

"I could try but I don't know if that'll work" Martin said.

"Then try it"

"Alright then stay back everyone" Martin said he clapped his hands then brought them down. A powerful electric current was sent underground shocking the separatist as a huge wave of lighting came down on the Separatists. The ground was shaking but as the electric show ended, the group was surprised to see General Grievous, Scar and Count Dooku still standing up. Well Scar and Grievous had damage on them but Count Dooku managed to have shown no damage with Scar and Grievous looking annoyed and angry at the powerful lighting attack.

"I hate it when the Lighting Alchemist does that" General Grievous muttered.

"He used Force Absorb to protect himself" Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"Well and the ship?" Ahsoka asked.

Suddenly a lightsaber thrust from Scar hits Ahsoka in her chest! The Tortuga stumbles backwards and falls slightly injured.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted.

"Oh no" Martin muttered.

He ran over not even thinking of the two Sith Lords, he and Anakin Skywalker picked up the injured Jedi. She was alive but if she didn't get any medical attention she could die. Suddenly Martin managed to block all four of General Grievous's lightsabers while Anakin Skywalker managed to parry Scar's lightsaber. However in the confusion Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo-kun along with the Clones managed to get inside the transports with Winry, Edward, Alphonse, Anakin and Martin carrying an injured Ahsoka. The transports flew away but not before they were perused by Droid Star Fighters. Thanks to the Republic Starfighters the transports arrived at the Republic Cruisers where a Medical Droid stabalized Ahsoka's wounds. Anakin and Martin watched nervously as Ahsoka held onto life.

**Count Dooku**

"We nearly had them" General Grievous said he turned to Count Dooku "If we had better men then those stupid Battle Droids, we would've had them!"

Count Dooku nodded "We shouldn't have let them escape but the Lighting Alchemist surely knows what to do, it took not only my Force Absorb to protect myself but it also took the Force to hold the ship together."

"The ship would've been split into" Scar said "One Jedi is wounded"

Count Dooku nodded "So she is well we can't waist any more time retrieving Winry Rockbell even though she was a good assist to us. She's too much of a hassle, we must join the other Separatist Leaders and I must talk to my master."

Count Dooku left and found his headquarters then began talking to his Sith Master.

"One Jedi Padawan is wounded my master but Winry Rockbell is in the Republic's hands" Count Dooku said as the image of his Sith Master appeared.

"Never mind of your failures my apprentice" Darth Sidious said "But I want you to resume your search for the Philosopher's Stone."

"My new Apprentice, Scar's told me about this stone" Count Dooku "Even with his knowledge he knows very little but what I've gathered from him, this stone has the power to do anything the owner wants."

"Yes" Darth Sidious said "With the Philosopher's Stone in our possession the Republic will be blown away. Do you have any leads on where to find it?"

"That is a mystery to us even to my Apprentice Scar" Count Dooku responded "We have no idea where such a stone exist. Perhaps we need a State Alchemist to tell us where it is."

"I'll make sure to talk to Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist. He may know of the Stone's where abouts after all he is a State Alchemist."

"I doubt Martin will be of any help in finding the Stone my Master, he may know a lot more about it than Scar does may I suggest you get Edward Elric to question?"

"The Elric Brothers are our best option my apprentice" Darth Sidious said "In the meantime I want you to search for the Philosopher's Stone. Also there is another Alchemist you may want to reconsider in rescuing"

"Another State Alchemist?" Count Dooku asked "That will serve me?"

"Yes, from my spies in Amentries the State Alchemist is in an Amentries prison" Darth Sidious said "Now he may have the information about the Philosopher's Stone we are looking for him, send your apprentice Scar to Amentries to find him and rescue him."

"That maybe a problem my master" Count Dooku said "You say this Alchemist is a State Alchemist. My Apprentice hates State Alchemist, it would tear my apprentice apart if we need the State Alchemist here alive."

"I have foreseen that as well" Darth Sidious said " This State Alchemist will stay loyal to your apprentice once he's been rescued and will serve the Separatists well as a general. Explain to your Apprentice that this State Alchemist must be brought here alive."

"As you wish my master" Count Dooku sighed and the image of Darth Sidious vanished.

The Separatist leader then began to plan on rescuing this State Alchemist.

"Wait a minute" Count Dooku spoke out loud to himself "Why was this State Alchemist jailed if he was on Ametries's side during their Civil War with Scar's people. Well he will served us well depending on his reason."

**Meanwhile Ametries Prison**

A man wearing a white suit sat in a prison cell. He also had a white hat on his head. It was as if he was listening to the outcome of the war that raged in the galaxy.

"Oh what a glorious feeling this is" the man said to himself "Hmm, one side has three Alchemist on their side...Looks like the other side could use someone like me. I could blow the Separatist Alliance's Enemies away!"

The man then smiled an evil smile as if he was guessing who was coming for him and he sat back in his cell. The next few days would be heck tech for Ametries's people and they were certainly unaware of the evil plot.

**End of Chapter**

**Uh-oh it seems that we've hit a cliff hanger. I'll leave my reviewers guessing who this State Alchemist is going to be. Will Ahsoka Tano survive her injuries and what will happen when Scar rescues this State Alchemist? You don't want to miss the next chapter. Chapter 5: The Crimson Alchemist.**


	6. Chapter 5: Crimson Alchemist P1

Chapter 5: The Crimson Alchemist P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Star Wars, I do own Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist and Solarias the Clone Trooper

It had all seemed for real. While Ahsoka had been in intensive care and being stabilized in Anakin's Republic Cruiser, Martin had never left Ahsoka's unconscious side. As he watched her resting trying to recover from her injury Martin suddenly gave serious thought of using healing Alchemy which had resulted in a deputes from Anakin Skywalker and the three Alchemist earlier which Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo-Kun helped the three Alchemists out.

**Flashback**

_Anakin looked back "Are they after us?"_

_ "No" Edward replied "At least not yet."_

_ "How was Count Dooku able to nullify Martin's most strongest Lighting Alchemy?" Alphonse asked "And how was he able to keep the ship in one piece?"_

_ "Count Dooku was a Jedi once" Plo-Kun answered "He was one of Master Yoda's greatest apprentices. Force Absorb is what allowed Count Dooku to nullify Martin's Lighting Alchemy while using Force Absorb, he then used the Force to hold the ship together."_

_ "Now Ahsoka's injured" Anakin said "By Scar."_

_ He turned to Martin and Edward "Can't you two do something to heal her?"_

_ "Uh" Edward replied "That sort of Alchemy isn't in my expertise nor is it Martin's expertise."_

_ "Besides, that violates a rule of Alchemy" Alphonse said._

_ "Even to save Ahsoka's life you will not perform Alchemy to heal her?" Anakin snapped._

_ "Anakin Al has a point" Obi-Wan reminded him "It does violate one of the Rules of Alchemy...Human transmutation."_

_ "But Ahsoka isn't a human" Anakin objected._

_ "Actually scientifically speaking..." Edward said rubbing his head "Toruga bodies are very similar to humans body system, the no Human Transmutation Rule will go towards Torugas as well. Since it violates that law neither of us can do it."_

_ "That'll court martial us" Martin reminded Anakin "Even the Jedi Council would probably have a fit if we did that since we told them of our three laws."_

_ "But" Anakin began "My Padawan's life is at stake."_

_ "A-hem" Winry Rockbell coughed politely causing Edward to look at her then nod his head understandingly at her._

_ "I'm sorry for the interruption General Skywalker" Winry began "But maybe I could be in some assistance"_

_ "But you can only make Auto-Mail limbs" Anakin said._

_ Edward shook his head "Not really General Skywalker, Winry's parents were doctors during the Isblan Civil War. When she was younger she read threw medical books just as quick as Al and I read Alchemy books. She could be some assistance. After all..."_

_ Martin sweat dropped "Oh yeah you're talking about the time Winry helped deliver a baby."_

_ "Yeah well we helped" Edward shouted back to Martin._

_ "More like freaking out is more I like it" Martin and Alphonse muttered as they clearly remembered that encounter, it hadn't been just Edward and Alphonse whom were frightened at that ordeal, Martin was quite afraid of that ordeal as well. Especially when he heard the I'm gonna die comment._

_ "Then Winry can-" Anakin stated he turned to her "Do you think you can help her out?"_

_ Winry nodded wrapping an apron around herself "I'll try General Skywalker. The best I could do right now is to stabilize her for now until we get to a real hospital."_

_ Anakin sighed "Thanks Winry."_

_ **End of Flashback**_

Martin sat waiting for Ahsoka to recover or at least wake up. True to Winry's word she had stabilized the young Jedi and the Padawan was safe for now. If there was one point he thought Anakin Skywalker had a point and breaking a rule of Alchemy this was one of the times. Although Ahsoka was still alive. He shook his head he had to obey the Laws of Alchemy and the Elric Brothers were a good example of why not to break the first rules of alchemy."

"Martin's been in there for a while now" Alphonse stated.

"He's taken a liking to her" Winry said "The two often spar when Ed and you Al are afraid to spar against him."

"Have you forgotten?" Edward asked her "Martin nearly destroyed my Auto-Mail arm the last time I spared with him."

"Yeah and how many times have you broke it without sparing against him?" she shot back.

"Those times wasn't my fault!" Edward shouted back.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked as he came onto the scene with Alphonse sweat dropping the answer "The usual fight between my older brother and Winry."

"They certainly make a good couple" Anakin Skywalker said "I count this is the fifth time they argued this weak"

"And there is no end in sight" Alphonse sweat dropped again.

"What's it about this time?" Anakin asked watching alongside his former master and the huge suit of armor watch the argument between Winry and Edward.

"Two words" Alphonse muttered "Auto-Mail"

"Figures" Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin muttered.

It was about two hours before the argument between Edward and Winry settled only due to the fact Alphonse placed himself in the path of Winry's wrench taking it in the head.

"Al!" Edward shouted "Are you okay?"

"I will be" Alphonse said.

"We'll how long were we arguing?" Edward asked.

"Two hours" Obi-Wan Kenobi said he turned to Anakin Skywalker "And I thought just one Jedi I trained had arguments that lasted long."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and understood his master "Even Ahsoka's verbal arguments last for a few minutes."

"Two hours are nothing between arguments between big brother and Winry" Alphonse said "There arguments could take days."

Anakin sighed turning to Winry "How is Ahsoka?"

"She's stabilized" Winry told him "The lightsaber even though she took in in the chest, missed her vital organs so she should make an excellent recovery and live."

"That's good" Alphonse said.

Anakin nodded "Thanks Winry."

"Don't thank me yet" Winry said "Thank me when we get back to Corusant."

Anakin nodded understanding the girl then the huge group left Martin with Ahsoka.

Martin sat watching Ahsoka's whom was resting on her injuries. It was another half an hour when she would wake up. She sat up straight looking around "Where am I? Captured again?"

Martin looked up at her "No, we got away"

Ahsoka turned and saw Martin "Martin?What happened and how long was I out?

"About two and a half hours" Martin replied "As of what happened, you were stabbed in the chest by Scar but we managed to get away with our lives in tack."

"Easy" Martin told her as she reached out but reaching for her chest.

"How did Count Dooku survive?" Ahsoka asked.

Martin sighed and told her what Plo-Kun had told the group earlier.

"Man" Ahsoka sighed "I knew Count Dooku was once a Jedi but to preform such powers to nullify your most strongest lighting attack and still have the stamina to use the Force to hold the ship together. Man I gave my hopes up, I really thought we could get away and as a result I let my guard down."

"No one could've seen that coming" Martin told her.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

Martin nodded and then the two found themselves hugging a friendly hug then the two separated when the door to the chamber opened.

"Sorry" the two told each other both blushing as Winry stepped in.

"You okay Ahsoka?" Winry asked then she turned to Martin "Something happen between you two?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now" Ahsoka said "Oh and Martin just gave me some friendly advice and we hugged."

Winry giggled "Don't be embarrassed about that, it was a comforting hug right?"

"Yes" Ahsoka said.

Martin turned as Winry turned and looked out of the door "Hey Anakin Skywalker your Padawan's awake!"

With these words Anakin burst in "Snips are you okay?"

"Right now I am" Ahsoka said.

Anakin sighed "Good" he turned to Winry "We're approaching Corusant shortly, hospital workers are going to greet us."

Martin nodded as Winry turned to Ahsoka "Sorry Ahsoka, I could only stabilize you for now. You'll get medical treatment from the workers on Corusant."

Then Winry retreated as Ahsoka turned to Martin "Why didn't you let me go?"

"Anakin and I know the basic principles" Martin told her "A good solider never leaves a fellow solider behind. Besides you were injured not dead and if Anakin and I had not acted the way we did, we all probably would've been killed."

Ahsoka sighed out "Thank you for saving me Martin"

Martin smiled at her "Now we have worse problems to deal with"

"Right" Ahsoka said "Scar is now a Sith Lord, I mean unlike Ventress whom Obi-Wan says wasn't a true Sith Lord, I can since Scar as a Sith."

"His hatred among us State Alchemist is what fuels him to the Dark Side. He's a perfect match."

"So what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked him "Aren't you going to report Scar to your people?"

"Do we have an idea on how to get back to Ametries?"

"Good point" Ahsoka said and the two looked out of the ship's window.

**Ametries**

An Amertrian Guard stood near the center of Ametries. He looked up as a shadow crept over him. The guard turned too slow as he stabbed in the chest by a Commando Droid. Other Commando Droids followed each other in a military fashion using stealth as their ally. Leading them was the new Sith Apprentice Scar. His blood red eyes focused with hatred among the country, he had returned to this hateful place during the night to free a State Alchemist whom was in jail. Scar had a furious debate with Count Dooku on hearing a State Alchemist would be on their side but the Count assured him that he would let the Alchemist preform risky missions meaning the State Alchemist would be constantly on the move. Hearing this Scar understood his master.

"Can't believe I'm doing this" Scar muttered "But as fairness goes the Repulic has two State Alchemists and one regular Alchemist on their side while the Separatist have me a regular Alchemist. So the balance has to go to us."

He walked into the city! Suddenly military police appeared on the scene but were easily taken out by the Sith Assassin and his super powerful Commando Droids. Every turn Scar took towards the jail where the Alchemist was being held he would run into ether the military police or the military itself and as he continued his attack word gotten out quickly and at no time at all word reached Central HQ.

Colonel Roy Mustang was hearing the latest attack on the city by First Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"So Scar's back" Roy Mustang said "And from reports it sounds like he's stronger than ever before."

"Plus he's brought back supporters whom show equal retaliation" the Lieutenant said.

"And we don't know what he's going after" Roy Mustang said.

"I may have a clue to where he's going" Hawkeye told him "The path he's taking is towards the jail cell where Kimblee is being held."

"Scar can't be after Kimblee" Roy Mustang said then he got it "Unless. He found out who Kimblee is."

He turned towards Hawkeye "Come on we've got to stop Scar before he finds the prison."

With this Roy Mustang and his subordinates prepared to stop Scar.

Scar reached the platform of the prison with ease avoiding Roy Mustang's forces with ease. Scar cracked his knuckles then after placing them at the entrance of the prison blew apart the walls.

Once in he turned to the Commando Droid Captain "Captain secure the area in case any more Resistance comes" he turned to ten Commando Droids "You ten come with me."

"Rodger rodger" the droids shouted.

Scar raced into the building with ten Commando Droids supporting him. Three guards were caught napping when Scar placed his hands at the door. With no effort the door was blown apart.

"Wha?" the guards all asked as the ten Commando Droids went right to work shooting at the shocked guards. Two more guards raced out but were caught by Scar and easily killed by the Sith Apprentice. One more guard came to help his dying comrades but he soon felt Scar turn to him he raised his hand "You will take me to Kimblee"

"I will take you to Kimblee" the Guard said in a tortured state.

The weak minded guard lead the Sith Apprentice to the cell where Kimblee was held.

"You will release him" Scar ordered the man.

"I will release him" the guard said with a flick of his key the prison door burst open and Scar stood facing his real enemy Soft J. Kimblee the Crimson Alchemist! Kimblee looked at the Isblan "So your rescuing me" Kimblee said "My master wants a word with you" Scar told him activating an end on his double bladed lightsaber and pointed it at Kimblee's throat "you are coming with me Kimblee."

"Can't argue with an Isblan that I failed to kill with a weird lightsaber" Kimblee said keeping his cool.

Normally if Scar wasn't a Sith Apprentice he would've killed Kimblee instead Scar turned "You're lucky my Master wants a word with you."

With this Scar and the Commando Droids were just about exiting when the guard regained consciousness.

"What?" he asked himself then he saw Kimblee out of his cell "Prisoner Escaping!"

However Kimblee lifted up his hand then placed them over the guard's wrist and formed some sort of ticking device on the guard's wrist.

The guard was now screaming now knowing what it was and he was proven right, the ticking device was a bomb! Scar, Kimblee, and the Commando Droids began to desert the prison as the bomb went off not only blowing the guard's whole arm off but killing the guard instantly.

"What a beautiful sound" Kimblee stated hearing the explosion "One I haven't heard in about four months."

Scar ignored this as the group set out of the prison! There they watched as the Commando Droids guarding the place were holding their ground easily defeating the Ametrian Military.

One of the Commando Droids spoke out to Scar in a secret voice and Scar nodded "Good, take Kimblee with you to my ship and come for me, I'll take Roy Mustang on."

The Commander Droids nodded and one turned to Kimblee "You're coming with me."

"As you wish" Kimblee said in a calm voice.

The Commando Droids lead the Alchemist down to Scar's ship while Scar walked out to confront the Flame Alchemist. Once out he came face-to-face with the Colonel's subordinates. The first to be knocked unconscious was Second Lieutenant Havoc, Sergent Fury, and Second Lieutenant Brenda. Scar managed to mostly avoid a well aimed bullet to the chest while taking the bullet in his arm. The bullet just barely managed to graze his arm though. Scar turned towards First Lieutenant Hawkeye and to her outstanding eyes watched as he used the Force to start to strangle her. The first Lieutenant struggled at her opponent's mercy gasping for breathe even raising her hands to her throat as she felt something gripping there. Suddenly Scar nearly sensed the Flame Alchemist approaching and with practiced ease managed to snap Hawkeye's neck killing her in front of the Colonel.

"Scar" Roy Mustang stated looking at Hawkeye's limp body.

"The last time we met" Scar told him "I needed to retreat due to the fact you had too many men."

The Commando Droid captain peered down "Want me to help?"

"No" Scar told the Commando Droid "All State Alchemists my personal problem. Hands down, besides"

He paused as the Commando Droid burst out with firey robotic parts "He's the Flame Alchemist..."

Scar turned to Colonel Roy Mustang "Impressive that you took down a Commando Droid Colonel"

"And I'll do that with you" Roy Mustang said "Now that it isn't raining I can produce sparks and besides you can only perform Alchemy at close range, I have the advantage."

"Oh really?" Scar asked and with this he lifted up his hand and unleashed a powerful Force Push. The Colonel flew backwards hitting the wall.

"What?" Roy Mustang asked "Did he study wind Alchemy?"

"That wasn't Alchemy" Scar told him "I suppose Martin the Lighting Alchemist hasn't told you any news?"

"We haven't heard of him since he's helping to defend the Full Metal Alchemist" Roy Mustang said "Although I hope Martin's gave you more than you barged for. He is sure to breeze threw our rankings. Besides even if Martin has fought against you he'd report it to us but something must be blocking our communications."

"Too make it short, I have fought against Martin three times, two times he defeated me or would've. The third was a stalemate as he had to retreat. During my absence I found a new place at my Master's side."

"A Master of wind Alchemy?" Roy Mustang questioned.

"No" Scar told him "My Master is known as Count Dooku a Sith Lord. He's taught me the powers of the Darkside of the Force."

"So what are you now?" Roy Mustang asked.

"I am Count Dooku's Sith Apprentice" Scar told him "And this is what the power of the Darkside feels like"

With this Scar attacked with Force Lighting! The powerful rays of Lighting hit the Flame Alchemist in his chest sending him right threw the prison's wall.

_So this Darkside of the Force can use Lighting? _The Flame Alchemist thought as he got up watching Scar _This is dangerous, I have to take him seriously now._

It was at this point when the Flame Alchemist noticed Scar reach and retrieve a weapon. The former Alchemist Assassin then enlighten both blades forming a powerful double ended lightsaber.

_This could be trouble_ The Flame Alchemist thought then he snapped his fingers and flames shot up from underneath Scar's feet sending the Sith Apprentice flying into the air. Scar recovered and landed on his two feet then charged Roy Mustang. The Colonel kept on snapping his fingers but overtime Scar managed to get better in avoiding the flames but sometimes got scorched. He then managed to use the Force to Pull the Flame Alchemist forward then without warning Scar's double bladed lightsaber swung out at the Flame Alchemist! Roy Mustang managed to avoid the lightsaber thrust but his chest was stabbed by the powerful lightsaber blade. Roy Mustang backed away in pain as the powerful laser sword melted his flesh creating a hole in his chest. He clutched his chest as Scar used the Force to push the Flame Alchemist back into the wall. Roy Mustang looked up at Scar as Scar advanced on him! The last thing the Flame Alchemist saw was Scar using the Force to lift up a huge boulder that a normal human wouldn't be able to lift at all. Scar the hurled the bolder at him! Scar watched as the bolder seemed to crush the Flame Alchemist. After hearing Ametrian Soldiers gasp in horror at watching the brutal attack on the famous Flame Alchemist, Scar was satisfied that he had won the battle against the Flame Alchemist even as his ship came by to pick him up then with another gasp from horror as the Soldiers saw Kimblee sitting alongside a Commando Droid in the cockpit, the ship was off.

It seemed hours would pass as help arrived to take the wounded into the hospital. Fuhrer President King Bradley was on the scene in an instant. Most of the Commando Droids had vanished with Scar. Suddenly the huge bolder split in half and everyone saw Major Alexander Lewis Armstrong the Strong-Arm Alchemist standing just a few feet inches from the Colonel's body. The Major's face was in shock and sadness.

"He's dead" the Major reported to the Fuhrer President King Bradley "Scar's claimed another victim?"

"Can you avenge him?" Fuhrer President King Bradley asked.

"Scar has gained a lot more power" Major Alexander Lewis Armstrong reported "So much power that not even I could handle him."

"Do you know who could?" Bradley asked.

"I would have to say Martin Sycamore" the Strong-Arm Alchemist said "His lighting should be enough to combat Scar's efforts."

"Then we'll have to contact Martin immediately" King Bradley said.

"I'm afraid we can't do that sir" Second Lieutenant Havoc said "We've lost contact with Martin whom is protecting the Elric Brothers on your orders. And we haven't heard a word with them ever since they came to Central City to research on the Philosopher's Stone."

"This is bad" King Bradley said "This is over throwing my plans, We'll have to be more careful around Scar until we hear from the Lighting Alchemist. Did anyone else get out of the prison?"

"Kimblee was with them" Second Lieutenant Brenda said.

"Definitely not good" Bradley muttered to himself "Whoever Scar is working for knows what he or she is doing. Post guards twenty-four seven."

"Yes sir" was the response.

Bradley walked away _First of all first Bragdier General Hughes was killed by Envy although that is what we planned to happen, next the Flame Alchemist is killed by Scar. What else is going to happen?_

One thing was certain, Ametries would be on high alert for any more activity.

**Count Dooku**

Scar had succeeded in bringing Kimblee to him.

"So you're the Crimson Alchemist" Count Dooku said turning to Kimblee.

"Why yes, I assume you have a job for me" Kimblee said.

"As a matter of fact I do" Count Dooku said "But first of all I want you to tell me about the Philosopher's Stone"

"Is that all?" Kimblee asked.

Count Dooku nodded then he proceeded to tell Kimblee what was going on with making sure Kimblee thought that the Separatists were the good guys and the Republic was the bad guys then he turned to the Crimson Alchemist "I have told you my story now you must tell me about the Philosopher's Stone."

"Very well" Kimblee said he then proceeded to tell Count Dooku that he wasn't the one that invented the Philosopher's Stone in fact it was Dr. Tim Marcoh that created the Stone. He even went to go so far as in talking about how he enjoyed killing Scar's people which made Scar want to kill Kimblee even more however Count Dooku put that down easily.

"So do you have all of your information?" Kimblee asked.

"I do" Count Dooku said "Do you still have the Stone in you?"

"I do" Kimblee said opening his mouth to reveal a small piece of rock "This is what's left of it."

Count Dooku nodded "Do you possibly know how we make this?"

"Simple" Kimblee smiled "The only ingredient in the Stone is a human life more like ten of them."

Count Dooku smiled the Republic wouldn't want to go doing this but this human sacrifice thing was sure in his alley.

"Very well" Count Dooku said "I have a mission for you Kimblee, your skills are greatly needed against the Republic. Have you ever fought against an State Alchemist before?"

"I have" Kimblee said "Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist whom even I know Scar has killed."

"Good to here Scar killed a State Alchemist" Count Dooku said "I've trained him well."

Then he shook himself free "Now I know this is Scar's job but the Republic has two State Alchemist of their own. Both relatively new to the Republic's cause. They have struck at least over forty victories when they were needed the most and both a relatively knew to your home world. I believe you may have heard from them..."

"I may have" Kimblee said.

"You know Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist and Martin Sycamore the Lighting Alchemist?"

Kimblee nodded "You are right I have heard of them, Edward is the youngest of the State Alchemists while Martin is the only one to learn how to use Lighting Alchemy."

Count Dooku nodded "I want you to show the Republic what you can do and attack as many of the Republic Forces as you can. Wipe out everyone, even civilians."

Kimblee grinned "You can count on me to do that so where is my first target?"

"The first target is Corella, It is one of their trading centers. I want you to destroy the trading center." Count Dooku said.

Kimblee nodded "Count on it" he bowed then left.

**Corusant**

Anakin Skywalker's forces were on Corusant once again. Ahsoka had been rushed to the hospital. Martin was with her the whole entire time and never left her side. Ahsoka turned to Martin on her third day in the hospital "I'm glad your with me Martin, when I'm with you I feel like I have a guardian watching over me."

Martin sighed "I hope that's not what you think of me only as."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes playfully "Of course not Martin, I think of you as a friend during our missions."

Suddenly then comlink on her wrist beeped "What?"

She looked at her comlink "What is it Master?"

"Snips, sorry to take you and Martin away from the hospital, but the doctor says you should be fine by now. I need you and Martin to meet us in the Jedi Council's room. There's an emergency situation."

"Were on it Master" Ahsoka said and the two were off.

They were joined by Edward and Alphonse Elric and were off to the meeting once more. In the room the members of the Jedi order sat down waiting for the meeting to begin.

"There is a mystery solider in the Separatist Alliance" Mace Windu said "And it's not just Count Dooku's new apprentice Scar."

"It's someone else?" Edward asked.

"Yes" Master Kit said.

At Master Yoda's snap a picture of Corella appeared with the trading centers destroyed, all of the Clone Troopers and their Jedi Generals had also bit the dust.

"Corella was the earliest to fall to the unknown attacker" Mace Windu said "For the past three days this unknown soldier had attacked at least fifty other Republic places with the same results."

"Any clues?" Edward asked after a while.

"From what we see in the pictures and to some smugglers that managed to escape the attacks. The attacker seemed to be human wearing a white suit and hat."

"White suit and hat?" Martin asked as Ahsoka turned to him "Does that sound familiar to you Martin?"

"It certainly rings a bell" Martin said he turned to Master Yoda "Did any of the smugglers get a good look at the man's hand."

"Yes, transmutation circle on his hands he had" Master Yoda said.

Martin turned to Edward "It's gotta be Soft. J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist."

Edward nodded "It sounds like it can be him but he's in jail from my knowledge."

"What was Kimblee in jail for?" Anakin asked.

"For attacking Amentrian Soldiers during the Isblan Civil War and keeping the first ever Philosopher's Stone hidden away from the government" Martin said.

"Uh you're relatively new to the State Alchemist system" Edward told him "How did you know this?"

"Before meeting you, I spent countless time with Colonel Roy Mustang" Martin responded "Doing that you learn stuff about what happened years ago."

"Okay" Ahsoka said then she got it "Edward it can be this Crimson Alchemist you think it is. What if Scar broke him out of the prison."

"That could never-" Edward said "Scar would never work alongside a State Alchemist even if he bailed him out of a jail."

Martin wasn't so sure "I'm pretty sure it's him."

"Hugh?" Edward asked.

Martin looked at the pictures of the attacked places "Only Kimblee would be able to do this by himself."

"Uh Martin" Ahsoka interrupted "You basically solo yourself"

"Yeah well" Martin said sweat dropping "My lighting can't destroy buildings with ease. I mean lighting can and will strike it but not really destroy the building."

"True" Ahsoka said.

"If it's an evil State Alchemist" Mace Windu said "And the one known as Kimblee, I'd say we ask our own State Alchemist friends to help us out and will be the only ones to battle against Kimblee."

"Cool" Edward Elric said.

Martin nodded "Agreed."

"But-" Ahsoka began.

Anakin Skywalker held onto his padawan's hand "But if it is Kimblee, he now works for the Separatist and will have"

"I understand Snips" Anakin told her "But you and I have spared against our State Alchemist friends and failed. You come short every time you and Martin spar."

"But" Ahsoka began.

"I'll be fine Ahsoka" Martin told her "Anakin's right, besides your still injured a bit. Kimblee would notice that and finish you off. We State Alchemist are the only ones that maybe able to bring him down. If we go looking for him as three Alchemist, we might be able to track him down and defeat him."

"Right" Ahsoka said sighing out in defeat.

"Do you know where Kimblee's next destination is?" Alphose asked feeling sorry for Ahsoka but he knew that Martin was right.

"Naboo Kimblee's next destination it is" Master Yoda shouted sending a chill threw Anakin's spine.

Anakin turned trying to hold back his anger "Martin you better defeat Kimblee for your sake."

Martin sweat dropped "Ed, Al and I will do our best."

"You better be" Padme shouted.

"Padme?" Anakin asked.

"This could be bad" Alphonse muttered.

Padme sighed "For my sake, this Kimblee must be brought to trial or he must be killed, I can't have Naboo be destroyed by him."

"He will not destroy it" Martin vowed "At least not most of it but I can't guarantee that Naboo won't have to rebuild parts of itself due to our Alchemy."

"That's okay if buildings are destroyed" the Senator said "But just make sure some people survive."

"We will" the three Alchemist said.

"While this is being discussed" Mace Windu began "We'll send teams for emergency evacuations. That will be Master Yoda's job to evacuate every civilian on the Planet of Naboo."

"I'll help" Senator Amidalla suggested "We'll fly the Alchemists in, have them land then wait for Kimblee to attack. I'll also try to get the Queen of Naboo to issue out emergency evacuation orders so that Naboo can have some time to evacuate."

"Good idea it is" Master Yoda said.

"Be leaving in two hours I am" Yoda said.

Padme turned to Martin, Alphonse and Ed "We're leaving in ten minutes, meet me at my ship then."

"You got it senator" was the response.

While the Alchemist got ready to leave Ahsoka turned to her Master "Master, I'm sorry for my outburst back there."

"It's okay Snips" Anakin told her "It's perfectly fine to be worried about someone you love."

"I don't love him!" Ahsoka raised her voice to her Master in anger.

Anakin Skywalker silenced her "Snips, it's okay, look normally you aren't allowed to love."

Ahsoka hung her head "That's true"

"But that doesn't mean you can't just be with him or her all the time, and it's normal to be worried...Too be honest I'm now worried about someone myself."

Ahsoka looked up at her master "Who?"

Anakin sighed smiling while whispering to her "Let's just say I broke one of the Jedi major rules."

"You fell in love with someone?" Ahsoka whispered back.

Anakin nodded "Senator Amidalla of Naboo"

"Padme?" Ahsoka mouthed.

Anakin nodded "In fact we married in secret. So the fact I'm telling you this now, is because I don't want you to tell the others about this."

Ahsoka looked at him in a questionable look then understood her master and blushed "You're secret is safe with me Skyguy, but, how'd did you know I liked Martin?"

"It wasn't hard for me to not know" Anakin told her "You don't notice how much time you and Martin spend sparing against each other and before you ask me 'does Martin like me?' think on this, when you were struck by the lightsaber blast Martin saved you from General Grievous without even thinking of his safety."

Ahsoka sighed "I guess I have one person who understands me."

Anakin nodded "Normally I would give the Senator a little couples argument, but I know she's in good hands. Martin, Ed and Al won't let any harm come to her as long as they are with her."

Ahsoka nodded smiling feeling better "Can I spend some time with Martin alone?"

Anakin nodded "I think that would be best Snips."

Ahsoka ran off having the secret talk to her master really helped her out. She wasn't going to give her master's secret of marrying Senator Amidalla away for now she knew she was in love with the Lighting Alchemist _I hope I'm not too late to see him away with a big smile._

She wasn't and as usual Martin was standing where Padme's ship was going to land, Edward and Alphonse sparing since the two didn't have anything better to do. This naturally got the on looking Clone Troopers to gamble on the spar.

"Fifty bucks for the armored guy" Captain Rex said to Commander Cody who chuckled "Hohoho, Rex, your on, my bet's on the Full Metal Alchemist."

While the spar went on Ahsoka walked over to Martin and once again she gave him a friendly hug, then carefully the two broke up formation and Ahsoka looked up "I came to say this May the Force be with you Martin."

Martin understood her "May the Force be with you too Ahsoka."

The sparing match ended with Edward and Alphonse actually tying and then Senator Amidalla was beginning to come down to the landing platform where 3-CPO landed her ship.

Ahsoka looked around "Martin?"

"Yeah?" Martin asked her.

"I, want you to be careful, I don't want to see you killed" Ahsoka said as Martin understood her "Kimblee's got to be stopped, with this in mind, Al, Ed and I are the only ones that stand a chance of defeating him."

"True."

"Hey Martin you coming?" Ed asked as he and Al began loading themselves into the ship.

"Be right there" Martin said he turned to Ahsoka winking at her "If I come back alive, I'll promise you something special."

Ahsoka smiled as Martin went off _He does like me!_ _I can't believe it._

She watched as the Senator's ship flew off on it's course to Naboo. The young Toruga flashed a fake smile as she sighed out "Martin...Please be safe."

It was hours but Senator Amidalla's ship landed on Naboo to find the planet still in one piece.

"We probably don't have much time" Padme said to the three Alchemist "While I go and tell the Queen that she needs to have the civilians evacuate, you stay outside in Theed. If Kimblee attacks something it'll be a place worth value and Theed is the capital of Naboo.

"Got it" Edward told her as the Senator left with 3-CPO leaving them with the Gungan Jar-Jar, which Edward noticed this at once "What about him?"

"Oh" Padme said "Keep an eye on him till I return."

"Were baby sitting an idiotic gungan!" Edward shouted down towards her "That wasn't in my job description!"

Martin just sighed shrugging his shoulders "Come on Edward someone's gonna have to keep an eye on Jar-jar."

"I suppose you are right" Edward sighed out.

"Come on we have to make sure Kimblee doesn't come in here" Alphonse reminded his older brother.

"Right Al," Edward said "Let's get to work."

The three Alchemist got ready for their risky mission. It seemed like hours but Padme managed to get the Queen's permission to evacuate the civilians before disaster could strike.

And during the evacuation it struck. The moment Edward, Alphonse, and Martin saw the white suited man they knew it was Kimblee.

"Soft. J Kimblee" Edward began.

"Well look whose here" Kimblee said as he saw the three Alchemist "Three State Alchemists."

"Actually I'm not a State Alchemist" Alphonse said "But I will stand by my older brother."

"You're not welcomed here Kimblee" Martin told him.

"Well I'm not acting on State orders. I'm acting on Separatist orders."

"So it was you that attacked so many Republic places" Edward muttered.

"It was" Kimblee said "Just as you three side with the Republic, if only King Bradley could see this treachery."

"Spare me the drama" Martin shouted putting on his rubber gloves while Edward and Alphonse prepared to battle against Kimblee.

"It's no drama" Kimblee said with a smile on his face.

"You got it all wrong" Alphonse said "The Republic is the good guy in this war, the Separatists are the bad guys."

"It won't matter" Martin said to them "Not in Kimblee's place, this was the man that killed his own troops and disobeyed direct orders from his superiors to give something back to them."

Kimblee sighed looking at Martin "I can see that Colonel Roy Mustang has taught you all about me."

"He was a good man."

"What's so good of a man that takes cracks at me?" Edward asked.

"Well it's too bad" Kimblee told them "For Mustang has died."

"Impossible" Martin told Kimblee "It was Roy Mustang that put you behind bars."

"Totally possible" Kimblee told them "How do you think I escaped then? It wasn't anyone I knew. In fact Scar helped me to escape."

"But why did he-?" Edward began as he was blasted in his chest by red laser like attack. The attack forced him to back away as Kimblee answered "Scar helped me escape so I could give the Separatists information about the Philosopher's Stone, after I gave them the information, they decided to have me attack the Republic."

The three Alchemist saw Battle Droids approaching as Kimblee pointed out towards them "Kill them all!"

The Battle Droids charged.

"Martin since your lighting is more effective than Al or my Alchemy please deal with these Battle Droids" Edward commanded.

"On it" Martin said preparing for the battle.

"Al and I will take care of Kimblee"

Martin nodded at Edward's orders as the Full Metal Alchemist and the Armored Alchemist managed to turn towards Kimblee as Kimblee laughed out "Have fun on your way back because the Separatist have already won if they find a way to make the Philosopher's Stone.

"Why you?" Edward shouted and with this Al and the Full Metal Alchemist charged.

"That's right" Kimblee said sly "Come and find out why they call me Soft J, Kimblee the Crimson Alchemist!"

With this Kimblee blasted out a red blast out of his hands. The blast hit the nearest building causing it to blow up raining debree on the two Alchemists.

"Man, his alchemy will destroy everything" Edward muttered "Al, we have to make sure he doesn't flatten all the buildings."

"Right with you big Brother" Alphonse shouted.

Meanwhile Martin turned towards the Battle Droids as they advanced. Clapping his hands he then shot out electricity at them destroying them. More Battle Droids seemed to have piled in blasting away at the Lighting Alchemist. Martin easily evaded the blasts then after clapping his hands placed them in the ground. He then sent out an electrical shock wave threw the Battle Droids destroying and disabling some of the Battle Droids. It was this time that Naboo's Royal Security Forces arrived to aide the Lighting Alchemist.

The Lighting Alchemist turned to the leader of the Royal Security Forces Captain Eclipes whom saluted the State Alchemist "My men have your back, according to the Senator your ranking is equal to Major and that's over us Lighting Alchemist, what are your orders?"

"Just stand back and cover me" Martin told him placing his hands in the ground and forming his lighting double bladed spear "Trust me those soldiers will be protected if they stand at the back of me providing cover."

"Got it" the captain turned to them "You heard him stand back while he provides front cover for you."

Far up in the castle was where the Queen of Naboo and Senator Amidalla stood watching the fight.

"Kimblee arrived quicker than we thought and already destroyed one building" the Senator said.

"The Republic has arrived" a Royal Security Force guard said to the Senator and the Queen "They are in a mist of a fire fight with the Separatist forces above Naboo."

"Right" the Queen said she turned "Do you think the three Alchemist can help us out."

"They are Naboo's only hope" Padme told her "besides I've seen the Alchemist fight, they can deal serious damage, those Battle Droids will be easily taken down by the Lighting Alchemist" she paused as the Lighting Alchemist easily cut three Battle Droids down with his make shift Lighting Weapon, she turned toward Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric "The Elric Brothers may have a problem with Kimblee."

So the third battle on Naboo began.

**End of Chapter**

** Kimblee is attacking the planet, can our heroes the Full Metal Alchemist and Armored Alchemist and Lighting Alchemist prevail over the legendary Crimson Alchemist (A.k.a Red Lotus Alchemist) in the Manga. Then hold on because the next chapter is coming! Chapter 6: Crimson Alchemist P2**


End file.
